Eyes on me
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: NanoFate UA Cansada de su vida y de su relación con Yuuno, Nanoha termina en un local nocturno escuchando la canción de Alicia, una joven de ojos borgoñas y largos cabellos rubios. A partir de entonces, su vida da un inesperado giro a ritmo de jazz...
1. Pista I: On the stage, on my own

**Disclaimer: **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción Eyes on Me o el nombre de Galbadia (ambos vienen del videojuego Final Fantasy VIII).

Dicho esto...

* * *

**EYES ON ME**

**

* * *

**

**Pista I: On the stage, on my own**

* * *

Incluso en los peores momentos es posible tener suerte y cruzarse con un destino grato e inesperado. Después de tocar fondo, sólo puedes salir a flote. Las lágrimas te impiden presenciar el maravilloso paisaje que se abre ante ti.

Todas esas afirmaciones habían sido utilizadas por Nanoha en un momento u otro de su vida. Para animar a una amiga o para intentar sobrellevar un problema personal. Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía perdida y no encontraba un lema al que aferrarse para sentirse mejor. Su vida la llevaba a un camino asfaltado y recto, vallado, sin posibilidad de cambio. Ni siquiera de tropiezo.

-Nanoha, ¿qué pasa? No estás escuchando una palabra de lo que digo.

La joven observó detenidamente a su novio, que caminaba a su lado, con el brazo rodeando su cintura. Anochecía, de modo que la oscuridad ensombrecía su rostro y ella se sentía algo intimidada.

-Perdona, estaba… pensando.

-¿Sobre qué? –inquirió el chico, extrañado.

Nanoha cogió aire y trató de envalentonarse. En el fondo todo era culpa suya, por no haber tratado de ir contracorriente desde un principio.

-Sobre el futuro. No quiero estudiar Psicología.

-Pero si ya has hecho el examen de ingreso. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Buscar trabajo hasta que me decida por otra carrera, no sé… Pero no trabajaré con mi familia. No quiero que asuman que he decidido ocuparme de la tienda en un futuro.

Él la miró fijamente, atónito. No descartaba la posibilidad de estar siendo víctima de una broma de su pareja. O quizá la pobre chica estaba incubando algún tipo de enfermedad. No era habitual que de repente echase por tierra sus planes de futuro, cuando hacía tanto tiempo que lo tenía planeado. Quizá él podía ayudarla de alguna forma.

-Bueno, si lo que quieres es venir a vivir a casa, puedo hablar con mis padres…

Nanoha detuvo el paso repentinamente y fijó la mirada en el suelo. A continuación debía decir algo que le iba a resultar más difícil que lo anterior.

-No quiero ir a tu casa, Yuuno…

-…¿Qué?

Intentó explicarlo con seguridad en sí misma, pero sólo consiguió hablar en un hilo de voz.

-Nunca… No quiero que me digan qué hacer… Tu madre… Yo…

-…¿Qué? –repitió el chico, que no cabía en sí de asombro.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. ¿Por qué era tan débil? Ni siquiera era capaz de emitir en voz alta todo lo que pensaba sin sentir su propia flaqueza. Aunque lo estaba deseando, temía soltarse de ese agarre seguro que siempre había tenido en la vida.

-Creo… que va a ser mejor que me vaya –concluyó Yuuno. No sabía cómo actuar, de modo que la opción más fácil era la de huir. Al menos, si no quería discutir con Nanoha y estaba dispuesto a esperar a que se calmara para poder hablar.

La chica asintió, cabizbaja, y no se inmutó cuando él le besó la mejilla antes de marcharse.

En principio, tenía el futuro solucionado: estudiaría Psicología en la universidad, como sus padres habían querido siempre y, si algo fallaba, siempre podría trabajar en la pastelería de la que su familia era propietaria. Su novio, Yuuno Scryer, ingresaría en Arquitectura y probablemente terminaría sus estudios con unas notas que le situarían entre los diez mejores del país. Después se irían a vivir juntos a la mansión de la familia Scryer, donde podrían comenzar los preparativos para su boda.

Todo parecería maravilloso, de no ser porque Nanoha no soportaba sentir que tenían control sobre ella. Su familia y sus amigos daban por hecho cómo sería su futuro. En su vida no había lugar a cambios ni sorpresas. Era cautiva y esclava de la rutina.

En lugar de continuar el camino hacia casa, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. En la calle sólo había algunos jóvenes que aprovechaban las noches de verano para disfrutar sin preocuparse del mañana. Nanoha no podía sino envidiarlos.

A veces sentía ganas de gritar, o de salir huyendo para esconderse de todo el mundo. Ir a un lugar donde nadie la conociera y comenzar una nueva vida. Lanzarse a la aventura.

No supo cómo había acabado en el Galbadia, un local subterráneo que se anunciaba con letras de neón violetas. La reputación de ese garito no era muy buena, pero no le importó. Sólo quería refugiarse en un lugar donde no encontrara caras conocidas. Allí, algunas personas parecían tan perdidas como ella misma, aunque la mayoría apestaba a alcohol y sostenía algún vaso de licor en las manos. Otros acudían en pareja, o incluso en grupo, para tomar algo mientras se divertían. Nanoha no solía beber alcohol, pero pidió (_Lo que sea, pero no muy fuerte, por favor_) para no quedar mal ante el dueño del local. Sin embargo, una copa llevó a otra, y llegó un punto en el que no estaba segura de haber llegado a ese lugar por su propio pie.

Se derrumbó sobre la mesa. Su cuerpo se había convertido en un componente líquido, y estaba segura de que se derramaría si trataba de mantenerse erguida durante más tiempo. Aunque, en esa posición, era probable que el mantel la absorbiera. ¿Qué podía hacer, entonces? Quizá, si pedía otra copa… O una palangana… Por otro lado, si se derramaba, Yuuno nunca podría encontrarla. Tal vez esa era la mejor opción.

La voz que salió por unos altavoces la rescató de sus pensamientos sin sentido. Un hombre calvo y bajito se encontraba en el escenario del centro de la sala, delante de un micrófono. A su lado esperaba una chica de largo cabello rubio con un vestido de escote negro y elegante falda roja. Parecía que el señor la estaba presentando efusivamente.

-…así que démosle una cálida bienvenida, de nuevo, a ¡Alicia!

Nanoha observó detenidamente a la susodicha mientras se acercaba al micrófono y el resto de los espectadores aplaudían con algo de pereza. El piano comenzó a tocar una melodía que pronto sería acompañada por una voz aterciopelada.

_Whenever sang my songs on the stage, on my own…_

Los ojos de la cantante eran color borgoña. Nunca había visto unos de ese color. Aunque daba la impresión de que sólo los usaba para mirar al suelo y al techo. Parecía que le avergonzaba mirar directamente a los presentes.

_Whenever said my words wishing they would be heard…_

Su voz era melodiosa. No era la mejor cantante que había escuchado, ni de lejos. Sin embargo, era significativa. Explicaba algo. Si todo en este mundo tenía una función, la de la voz de Alicia era, sin duda, contar una historia.

_I saw you smiling at me. __Was it real, or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar..._

Acariciaba el soporte del micrófono con dedos temblorosos, casi con miedo de romperlo, y sus finos labios estaban a punto de rozarlo cada vez que dejaban salir una nueva nota. Sus cabellos caían con suavidad por delante de sus hombros. A veces abandonaba esa postura casi estática para dar lugar al suave movimiento de los pliegues de su vestido, pero volvía a su postura inicial en una especie de comportamiento cíclico.

_My last night here for you. __Same old songs, just once more... My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no..._

Cerraba los ojos, y parecía que cada verso se clavaba en su pecho. Nanoha se preguntaba cómo podía llegar a sentir la música de tal forma que parecía doler.

_I kind of liked your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me. Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_

Alicia abrió los ojos y la miró directamente. Nanoha dio un respingo en su asiento y sintió que se ruborizaba de forma repentina. El tiempo se detuvo entre ella y el escenario. Lo único que podía escuchar era esa canción.

_Darling, so there you are with that look on your face. As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down. _

La cantante dirigió su mirada en otra dirección y el corazón de Nanoha volvió a latir. Notó que su cerebro también volvía a funcionar.

_Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure. If__ frown is shown, then I will know that you are no dreamer._

El pianista continuó tocando en solitario durante unos segundos y la canción se dio por finalizada. Alicia y sus tímidas reverencias desaparecieron detrás del escenario para dar paso a una mujer que parecía mucho más experta en el mundo de la música. Incluso el público parecía más animado con sus canciones. No obstante, Nanoha no le prestó atención. Continuó con la mirada fija en el centro de la sala durante el resto de la noche, esperando a que Alicia regresara. Sólo se levantó de su asiento cuando la gente abandonó el local y los empleados recogían y limpiaban las mesas, dispuestos a cerrar.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero en el último momento se decidió y dio media vuelta para plantarse delante del camarero más cercano.

-Disculpe –llamó su atención, mientras trataba de borrar todo rastro de alcohol de su voz-, ¿por qué no ha vuelto a cantar Alicia? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente.

-No sueles venir por aquí, ¿verdad? –Nanoha agachó levemente la cabeza, avergonzada- Esa chiquilla sólo actúa una vez por noche. Por lo visto, tiene algún problema en las cuerdas vocales.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigue viniendo?

-Vive de eso, supongo –se encogió de hombros-. Y dudo mucho que aquí gane el dinero suficiente para operarse.

La conversación no llegó mucho más lejos. Pronto la chica emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa, con la cabeza dando vueltas a causa del alcohol y el ritmo de la canción de Alicia en la cabeza.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-******-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El infernal sonido del teléfono se introdujo en el cerebro de Nanoha abriéndose paso a través de sus tímpanos, mucho más temprano de lo que ella habría querido. Intentó sobrevivir rodeando su cabeza con la almohada, en un vano intento de taparse los oídos y aislarlos de la llamada, pero finalmente aceptó que lo más indicado sería descolgar el auricular y hablar con quien fuera que hubiera llamado. Y después, tal vez, cometer un homicidio.

-¿…Di…ga…?

-¡¡Nanoha!! –la alegre y _aguda_ voz que sonó al otro lado del auricular hizo que algo retumbara fuertemente en el interior de su cabeza- ¡No me digas que sigues en la cama! ¡Ya es media tarde!

-Hayate, no… no chilles, por favor –suplicó, casi en un susurro.

-¿Estás enferma?

-No exactamente… -suspiró, algo avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de decir- Verás, creo que bebí un poco… y…

La otra chica soltó una risita.

-No se tiene resaca si has bebido _un poco_, ¿lo sabías? Te llamaba para salir, pero creo que mejor voy a tu casa.

Después de la conversación telefónica, Nanoha aprovechó para asearse mientras esperaba la llegada de su amiga, a la cual no había podido convencer para que anulara su visita espontánea. Aunque desde un principio había sabido que tratar de persuadir de algo a Hayate era prácticamente imposible una vez se le había metido una idea entre ceja y ceja. No conocía a nadie más persistente.

Todavía estaba recogiendo la ropa que había dejado tirada por toda la habitación la noche anterior cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Se asomó por la ventana para pedirle un momento de espera a la recién llegada y escondió a toda prisa bajo la cama la ropa que aún tenía en el suelo. Después bajó los escalones de dos en dos para llegar rápidamente a la puerta y abrirla.

-¿Estás sola en casa? –inquirió Hayate mientras entraba cuidadosamente.

-Sí. Mis padres están trabajando, y mis hermanos han salido.

-Ah, bueno –se encaminó a la cocina con toda naturalidad mientras su amiga la observada intrigada-. Entonces vamos a hacer algo con tu resaca.

Abrió la nevera y de ella sacó algo de lechuga, un kiwi y un pomelo que acto seguido metió en la licuadora. Después le dirigió a Nanoha una mirada cargada de malignidad.

-Hayate, no pretenderás que me beba eso… ¿verdad que no?

En los labios de su amiga se dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

-Es zumo. Especial para la gente que se pasa con el alcohol, pero zumo al fin y al cabo.

A Nanoha no le gustó nada la forma en que había entonado esa última frase, pero aceptó el gran vaso de _zumo_ que le tendía su amiga. Lo miró con inseguridad y se lo llevó a los labios intentando no echarse atrás por el olor que desprendía. Por no hablar de ese color, entre verde y marrón amarillento.

Finalmente dio un gran trago. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras notaba la inusual mezcla en sus papilas gustativas y aguantó las ganas de toser y escupir hasta que no quedó más líquido que ingerir en el recipiente. Después dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se llevó a la boca el refresco que acababa de servirse Hayate.

-¡Qué malo! –exclamó mientras se restregaba la manga de la camiseta por la lengua- ¿¿De dónde sale esto??

La otra chica se encogió de hombros mientras su sonrisa continuaba imperturbable.

-No es más que un remedio casero para la resaca. ¿Tan grave fue la discusión con Yuuno de ayer para que terminaras de esa manera?

-¡No discutimos! –se quejó- ¿Ha hablado contigo?

-Me llamó anoche y me preguntó si sabía qué te pasaba. Parecía muy preocupado. Creo que pensaba que ibas a romper con él… -Nanoha desvió la mirada- ¿¿Ibas a hacerlo??

-No –contestó secamente-. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer y no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando sus planes de futuro.

-Vamos, que te has cansado de que te organicen la vida –aventuró Hayate, estirando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Nanoha enarcó una ceja.

-Creo que sí.

-Y fuiste a ahogar tus penas en alcohol en el primer tugurio de mala muerte con el que te cruzaste.

-No digas eso. Es posible que… ¡Oh! –se interrumpió- ¿Conoces a una cantante llamada Alicia?

-¿Alicia qué? –inquirió Hayate.

-No sé. Alicia. Es así alta, rubia, con ojos color borgoña…

Su amiga la observó largamente, con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Me has cambiado el tema disimuladamente o venía a cuento de algo preguntar por esa cantante?

Nanoha pareció algo incómoda ante la pregunta. Carraspeó un par de veces antes de contestar y habló casi en voz baja,

-Es que salió a cantar en el Galbadia, y nunca había oído hablar de ella…

-¿¡El Galbadia!? ¿¿Y decías que no era un antro de mala muerte??

Pasaron varios minutos mientras Nanoha trataba de explicarle a su amiga por qué la fama de ese local le parecía tan inmerecida. El servicio era atento y amable, la decoración era agradable a la vista –como mucho, tal vez un poco oscura–, y los aseos estaban limpios. Además, la música estaba bien escogida –acompasada, nunca muy rápida, con un toque de jazz– y ayudaba a crear un ambiente íntimo.

-Íntimo. Ya. O sea, que la gente va allí para algo más que tomar una copa y escuchar música –resolvió Hayate con un evidente doble sentido.

La otra chica se levantó de su asiento antes de replicar.

-Te digo que no es eso. Mira, lo que podemos hacer es ir a que lo compruebes tú misma esta noche.

-He venido a hablar sobre ti, no a que me lleves a un local al que ni siquiera me apetece ir.

-Tonterías. Subo a por la chaqueta y esperamos en la puerta hasta que abran.

Hayate se resignó con un suspiro mientras la chica de cabello largo subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Allí se arrodilló junto a la cama para buscar la chaqueta que había escondido hacía un rato.

Estaba a punto de salir de la estancia cuando no pudo evitar detenerse junto al marco de la puerta. Se giró un momento y dirigió la mirada a una fotografía que tenía junto a la cabecera del lecho, en la mesita de noche. La había hecho ella misma con su cámara de fotos, hacía tan solo unos meses, aprovechando un atardecer en la playa. En el centro de la imagen aparecía un chico rubio de ojos verdes que le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera a la fotógrafa.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de bajar de nuevo las escaleras.

* * *

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-******-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:** Mi primer NanoFate, qué emocion XD . O bueno, se supone que va a ser NanoFate... :Þ Pobre Yuuno (sí, me cae bien, el chiquillo). Gracias por leer :3 . Mi intención es que este fic no se alargue muchos capítulos, porque la trama tampoco es que dé mucho de sí.

Sabed que críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas.

Cabe decir que la gran culpable de que esté escribiendo esto es **Dark-Tsubasa**, por meterme NanoFate por ojos y orejas hasta tal punto que no me ha quedado otra que gustarme la pareja XDD .

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Pista II: I saw you smiling at me

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes siguen sin ser míos. La canción Total Eclipse of the heart es de Bonnie Tyler, y recomiendo encarecidamente a todo aquel que todavía no la ha escuchado, que lo haga. ¡YA! XD

* * *

**EYES ON ME**

* * *

**Pista II: I saw you smiling at me**** (Forever's gonna start tonight)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Turn around... Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around._

Nanoha avanzó dando grandes zancadas hacia la mesa más cercana al escenario en cuanto escuchó esa voz aterciopelada acariciando la melodía.

_Turn around... __Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

Hayate la siguió como pudo, corriendo tras ella y pidiendo perdón a cada una de las personas a las que agredía sin poder evitarlo. Cuando finalmente llegó a su asiento, miró con reproche a su amiga, pero ésta no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Miraba hacia el escenario, y parecía que eso era lo único que existía para ella en ese momento.

_Turn around... Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years_

_have gone by_

Esta vez el atuendo de Alicia consistía en un largo vestido negro con una raja en el lado derecho que dejaba gran parte de su pierna al descubierto. Su cabello lo adornada un discreto lazo también color azabache en lo alto de su cabeza. Y seguía pareciendo reacia a moverse sobre el escenario.

_Turn around... __Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in_

_your eyes_

Un camarero acudió a la última mesa ocupada para anotar los pedidos de las recién llegadas. Hayate pidió por las dos, ya que la otra chica continuaba absorta con lo que ocurría detrás del micrófono. Su única reacción había sido inclinarse excesivamente hacia un lado porque el cuerpo del camarero se interponía en su campo de visión, con tal fortuna que faltó poco para que cayese de su asiento.

_Turn__ around bright eyes... Every now and then I fall apart_

-¡Nanoha! –llamó la chica, intentando atraer su atención- He pedido por ti, ¿está bien?

_Turn__ around bright eyes... Every now and then I fall apart_

-Sí, tiene una voz muy bonita.

-…Digo, que te he pedido una mezcla especial de kiwi, lechuga y pomelo, ¿te gustará?

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

-Sí, sí –golpeaba suavemente la mesa con la punta de los dedos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. De repente, la expresión embelesada de su rostro se turbó y miró a la persona que tenía sentada enfrente-. Espera, ¿¡qué!?

-Vaya, al fin compruebo que existo.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

Alicia hizo un intento de extender los brazos, pero uno de sus dedos dio un golpe en el soporte del micrófono y quedó reflejado en el sonido. Agarró el palo un momento y volvió a su posición inicial, inmóvil sobre el escenario, incluso más cohibida que antes.

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

Su voz no sonaba con la fuerza que debería en esa parte de la canción. A Nanoha le dio la impresión de que en algunos momentos estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

Se levantó del asiento y miró fijamente a Alicia. Le dedicó su sonrisa más amplia y deseó que la rubia dirigiera la mirada en su misma dirección, justo como había hecho la noche anterior.

_I really need you tonight_

Y su deseo se vio cumplido. La cantante cruzó una mirada con ella y la mantuvo mientras cantaba. Parecía un poco menos tensa.

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

Hayate tiró de su amiga para que tomara asiento de nuevo, ya que, por lo extraño de la situación, muchos ojos de los presentes estaban fijos en ellas.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

En los labios de la rubia podía adivinarse el nacimiento de una pequeña sonrisa mientras continuaba mirando en dirección a la mesa más próxima al escenario.

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Al notar todas esas miradas sobre ella, Nanoha pretendió actuar con normalidad y cogió la copa que acababa de servirle el camarero. Trató de llevársela a los labios mientras no apartaba la vista del escenario, de tal modo que notó el frío cristal en su nariz, no en su boca.

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

La sonrisa de Alicia se ensanchó al presenciar la escena de la copa en un destino erróneo. Rompió el contacto visual y dirigió su mirada en otra dirección.

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

-Madre mía, qué numerito.

-Sí, es buena, ¿verdad?

_A total eclipse of the heart..._

-Me estaba refiriendo a ti –rió Hayate mientras aplaudía, una vez finalizada la actuación-. Parece muy tímida, ¿no?

Al igual que la noche anterior, la rubia agradeció la atención y los aplausos del público y desapareció detrás del telón. Tal y como había mencionado aquel camarero, solamente cantaba una canción por noche. Nanoha sintió tristeza al recordar su problema en las cuerdas vocales, y no pudo evitar la tentación de pensar en una forma de acercarse a ella para mostrarle su apoyo.

-Hayate, ¿me harías un gran favor? –intentó entonar la voz más inocente jamás escuchada.

-Miedo me das, pero supongo que sí –contestó sin pensar, aunque se olía que pronto se estaría arrepintiendo por haber aceptado.

Y no se equivocaba. Horas más tarde, con un plan trazado de antemano, ambas jóvenes se encontraban escondidas en el callejón al que daba la puerta trasera del Galbadia, utilizando unas cajas viejas apiladas como parapeto.

-Mira, ¿ves? Te lo dije –susurró Nanoha al oído de la otra chica-. Hay un guardia de seguridad. Habrá que actuar de acuerdo al procedimiento acordado.

-Si no queda más remedio…

Hayate corrió en cuclillas hacia el otro lado del callejón. Allí se enderezó, tiró su chaqueta al suelo, abrió su camisa un par de botones, se alborotó el pelo con una mano y levantó un poco su falda.

-¡¡SOCORRO!! –exclamó, mientras lanzaba golpes de bolso al aire y pegaba la espalda a la pared- ¡¡Déjame!! ¡NO! ¡¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!!

Su amiga, que continuaba agachada en la oscuridad, tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para que su risa no se elevara por encima de los gritos de la otra chica, que peleaba con un agresor imaginario. Especialmente mientras el guardia que custodiaba la puerta trasera corría en dirección hacia el punto en el que se encontraba Hayate. Esto dio lugar al momento que pudo aprovechar Nanoha para colarse en el Galbadia por la entrada y salida que no estaba destinada a los clientes.

Se encontraba en un pequeño almacén. Allí había varias perchas con chaquetas y trajes vistosos que, supuso Nanoha, debían de pertenecer a los artistas que subían al escenario. Realmente, la zona más atractiva del Galbadia parecía ser la delantera, la que quedaba a vista de los clientes.

Dubitativa, caminó a lo largo de un estrecho pasillo hasta que vio a una mujer de largo cabello oscuro salir de una estancia y caminar en dirección contraria a la suya. Avanzó entonces hasta dar con una puerta entreabierta a su derecha, de la cual parecía haber salido aquella persona. No pudo evitar echar una ojeada, pero retrocedió inmediatamente. Acababa de encontrar uno de los vestidores, en ese momento ocupado por una joven de largo cabello rubio, probablemente la persona a la que estaba buscando. El único problema es que había pretendido entrar justo cuando la chica estaba bajando la cremallera de su vestido negro. Deseando que Alicia no se hubiera percatado se su presencia, esperó afuera pacientemente hasta que la rubia apareció vestida con un jersey rojo y unos tejanos ajustados.

-¿Alicia? –llamó justo cuando la otra chica echaba a caminar sin haber advertido que otra persona se encontraba allí- Perdona, ¿eres Alicia?

La rubia se giró y la observó extrañada un instante, pero enseguida dibujó una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, soy yo –contestó amablemente. Nanoha se sonrojó al verla tan de cerca y ser consciente de que había formulado una pregunta de respuesta obvia.

-Me llamo Nanoha Takamachi –hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo que apenas duró segundos-. Bueno, ayer fue la primera vez que vine a verte, y…

-Te recuerdo –asintió con la cabeza-. Y gracias por lo de hoy.

Nanoha notaba cómo su rubor se intensificaba por momentos. Pese a ello, sentía el deseo de expulsar palabras por su boca de forma desenfrenada.

-Ah, no… no ha sido nada. ¿Sabes? Tienes una voz muy bonita, pero creo que deberías aprovecharla mejor –soltó de carrerilla. Inmediatamente quiso morderse la lengua al pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que sus palabras hubieran resultado ofensivas.

Alicia se encontraba dispuesta a contestar cuando la mujer de cabello oscuro que Nanoha había vislumbrado minutos atrás se acercó a ellas con mala cara.

-¡Tú! -señaló a Nanoha- ¿Cómo te han dejado pasar hasta aquí? –después miró a la rubia, pero su ceño continuó fruncido- Alicia, no deberías hablar con cualquiera, ya lo sabes. Además, tenemos prisa.

Nanoha trató de replicar, pero la suave voz de la cantante frustró sus intenciones.

-Perdona, madre. Verás, es que esta chica dice que puede ayudar a promocionarme.

La mujer miró a Nanoha de arriba abajo. No parecía muy complacida, pero sacó una tarjeta de su bolso y se la ofreció. Después dio media vuelta, indicando a su hija que era hora de marcharse, y echó a caminar.

-Por favor, llámanos –pidió Alicia con una cálida sonrisa, y sus pasos siguieron los de la otra mujer.

Nanoha las observó mientras se alejaban, sin entender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, y finalmente decidió que era hora de recoger a Hayate para regresar a casa. Cuando salió por la misma puerta que había utilizado para entrar, comprobó con alivio que el guardia de seguridad aún no había regresado. Sintió una oleada de orgullo hacia su amiga mientras seguía la dirección de sus falsos llantos histéricos. La encontró apoyada contra una pared, con la ropa medio arrancada y las manos cubriéndole el rostro. El guardia estaba a su lado; parecía algo descolocado. Nanoha corrió junto a ellos.

-¡Hayate! –exclamó, fingiendo preocupación- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

La otra chica farfulló algo incomprensible entre sollozos, lo cual provocó que Nanoha tuviera que morderse el labio inferior para evitar estallar en una carcajada.

-Han intentado agredir sexualmente a su amiga –explicó el hombre, que consideró que era su deber hablar por la desvalida chica-, pero no me permite llevarla a una comisaría para que denuncie al agresor.

-Gracias por su ayuda –continuó Nanoha con la farsa mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amiga y la empujaba para indicarle que era hora de partir-. Ahora mismo la acompaño yo.

El guardia se despidió de ellas y les recomendó tener cuidado a esas horas de la noche por la zona. Hayate continuó fingiendo hasta que hubieron doblado la esquina. Después se irguió, destapó su cara y se echó a reír.

-¿Soy buena o no soy buena?

-La mejor –contestó Nanoha, también entre risas-. Casi me lo creo al verte todavía con el guardia.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has conseguido que Alicia te firme las bragas?

Su amiga le dio un golpe con el bolso como reproche por el comentario.

-No, pero me ha dado una tarjeta.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que la llame, creo.

Hayate abrió unos ojos como platos.

-¿Y eso por qué? –la otra chica se encogió de hombros como respuesta- ¿Has flirteado con ella?

-¡¡No!! –exclamó, casi indignada- ¿¡A qué viene eso!?

-Porque supongo que a Yuuno no le habría hecho mucha gracia que fuera así –mencionó, conduciendo el tema hacia donde había pretendido durante toda la noche- ¿Has pensado que hace más de veinticuatro horas que no habláis? Seguro que te ha llamado mil veces.

Nanoha abrió el bolso inmediatamente al recordar que había puesto el móvil en silencio al entrar en el Galbadia. Observó la pequeña pantalla con inquietud y comprobó que tenía cinco llamadas del susodicho. Pensó en llamarlo de vuelta, pero era entrada la madrugada y consideró más correcto esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se despidió de Hayate cuando sus caminos se separaron y continuó el camino hacia su vivienda, culpándose por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo con Yuuno. Aquella tarde no había ni querido oír hablar del tema a su amiga. Había intentado escapar, aferrándose al camino fácil. Pero las cosas no se hacían así. Sabía perfectamente que lo más responsable sería hablar con él y explicarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No obstante, no se sentía con fuerzas. Se encontraba mucho mejor en el Galbadia, bebiendo y escuchando la canción de Alicia.

Por fin se encontraba en el tramo final hacia su casa cuando presenció una escena que la dejó helada. Por un momento, creyó que sus ojos estaban equivocados.

-¡Yuuno! –llamó mientras corría hacia la figura que se encontraba acurrucada junto a la valla que daba a la entrada de su domicilio- ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta noche está refrescando… -se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano en la mejilla para comprobar que, efectivamente, el chico había estado pasando frío mientras esperaba.

-Llamé por teléfono y tu madre me dijo que habías salido, así que decidí venir aquí a esperar… -explicó el rubio- No esperaba que fueras a tardar tanto.

-Pasa, vamos –invitó ella tras abrir la puerta-. No quiero que enfermes.

_Por mi culpa_, añadió para sus adentros.

Nanoha le tendió una chaqueta al chico por si quería cubrirse los brazos una vez éste se encontró sentado en el sofá. Después le llevó algo de cacao caliente.

-No te preocupes tanto –pidió el rubio, sintiéndose sobreprotegido-. Aunque haga un poco de frío, no deja de ser verano.

-Tonterías. Tienes que cuidarte bien para disfrutar de las vacaciones.

Ambos hablaban en un tono de voz bajo, para que la familia de la chica no se despertara. No eran horas para estar de charla en el salón de casa.

-¿Tú estás disfrutando de las vacaciones? –preguntó, con los ojos verdes observándola con poquedad tras la taza de cacao.

-Pues… -sabía a qué se refería en concreto la pregunta, y no estaba muy segura de lo que quería o debía responder.

-Para ser francos, no he dejado de pensar en lo que me dijiste ayer –se aventuró él a sacar el tema-. Siento mucho si he dicho o hecho cualquier cosa que haya podido molestarte, pero me gustaría al menos saber de qué se trata.

Nanoha no quería hablar de ello en ese momento. Sin embargo, tenía constancia de que probablemente no querría hacerlo nunca, de modo que se obligó a explicarle al chico qué ocurría, pese a que no lo tenía muy claro. Pero se lo debía.

-Lamento no habértelo contado antes –comenzó, con la vista fija en sus manos, las cuales tenía entrelazadas sobre su propio regazo-. Lo cierto es que ni yo misma me entiendo del todo… Creo que odio cómo es mi vida.

-¿Cómo es?

-Perfectamente organizada. Todo el mundo sabe qué va a ser de mí. Dónde voy a vivir. A qué me voy a dedicar –miró al chico con un leve sonrojo antes de proseguir-. Incluso tu madre me estuvo hablando de cuántos nietos quería tener y dónde estudiarían…

Yuuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse también. Dirigió su mirada en otra dirección antes de hablar.

-No le hagas caso…

El silenció volvió a reinar durante unos segundos. El tema había llegado a un punto en el que ambos se encontraban incómodos. Finalmente fue el chico quien intentó retomar la conversación y dirigirla en una dirección más agradable para los dos.

-Debo admitir –comenzó- que me sorprendiste al tirar por la borda todos los planes de futuro que tenías –Nanoha lo miró de reojo, todavía avergonzada-. Pero lo he estado pensando, y… es tu vida. Si no quieres que sea como todos pensábamos que sería, te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo de repente una inmensa oleada de cariño hacia el chico. No sabía cómo agradecerle esas palabras que inesperadamente le habían quitado un gran peso de encima.

Momentos más tarde, ambos se encontraban subiendo las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio de Nanoha, pero Yuuno se desvió hacia la puerta de enfrente en el último momento.

-Dormiré en la habitación para los invitados, si no es molestia.

-Claro que no –contestó la chica, extrañada. No habría problema en que durmieran juntos. Pero no dijo nada para no arriesgarse a que él creyera que intentaba insinuarse, ya que lo único que tenía en mente para lo que quedaba de noche era dormir-. Que descanses.

Yuuno se marchó la tarde siguiente. Los padres de la chica insistieron en que se quedara a comer cuando se encontraron con él por la mañana, saliendo del baño, y no fue capaz de rechazar la oferta.

Anochecía cuando Nanoha se levantó del sofá. Se había cansado de ver la televisión con sus hermanos, y consideró la idea de retirarse a su habitación a hacer algo de provecho. Finalmente se decidió; lanzó a su hermano el cojín que tenía sobre el regazo y subió la escalera a paso ligero.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio para sacar la cámara de fotos. Podía salir a la calle a ver si encontraba algo interesante de lo que quisiera guardar un recuerdo. O llamar a Hayate para que le hiciera de modelo, ya que se le daba tan bien posar delante del objetivo –siempre haciendo el payaso, eso sí–.

O… podía llevarla al Galbadia y descubrir si le permitirían sacar algunas imágenes del local. Al fin y al cabo, Alicia le había dicho a su madre que quería ayudar a darle publicidad, ¿no? Tendría que corroborar eso de alguna manera.

Al pensar en la cantante recordó inmediatamente que tenía su número de teléfono. Ella misma le había pedido que llamara. ¿Sería una maleducada si no lo hacía? Tal vez no debía hacerlo para evitar molestar. Pero tenía muchas ganas de escuchar la voz de la rubia y por algún motivo no quería esperar hasta esa noche.

Nanoha se percató de que ya estaba marcando el número, con una tarjeta en la mano y el teléfono en la otra, así que no era momento de discutir consigo misma. Sonaron varios tonos, pero nadie respondía la llamada. Los nervios de la joven se intensificaron, y comenzó a pensar que había sido una mala idea intentar llamar.

-¿Diga? –sonó una voz aterciopelada, aunque insegura, al otro lado del auricular- Ha llamado a… Testarossa.

-¡Ah! -la chica dio un respingo al reconocerla- ¡¿Eres Alicia?!

-Sí, bueno… ¿Puedo saber a quién me dirijo?

-Soy Nanoha Takamachi, no sé si te acuerdas de mí, anoche nos vimos y me…

De repente la voz de la rubia se tornó más alegre.

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo. ¿Vas a venir a verme esta noche?

-Esa es la intención –aseguró, ilusionada-. Intentaré conseguir la mesa de siempre.

Parecía que Alicia iba a decir algo cuando se escuchó un ruido de fondo y ésta contuvo el aliento un instante. Después habló, algo nerviosa.

-Tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré. Adiós.

Nanoha se quedó con el teléfono pegado a la oreja durante unos segundos. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para despedirse, y se preguntaba por qué. Quiso quitarle importancia pensando que tal vez la rubia tendría la cena en el fuego, o le habría surgido cualquier otro imprevisto.

En cualquier caso, le había dicho que la llamaría, lo cual la ilusionaba enormemente. Recibir una llamada de Alicia Testarossa… de la que hacía apenas un par de días que conocía su existencia.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Han llamado, Alicia?

-Sí…

-¿Quién era?

La rubia dejó caer los hombros mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo. Tenía que sonar convincente, pero no se atrevía a mentir. Aún así, no le quedaba otro remedio.

Levantó la cabeza de nuevo y miró a los ojos de su madre, tratando de parecer calmada.

-Querían vendernos una aspiradora. Les he dicho que no, claro.

La mujer bufó y se sentó en un sofá mientras se anudaba el cinturón del albornoz que llevaba puesto.

-Nadie se va a fijar en ti si no lo haces mejor sobre el escenario –advirtió, con ira contenida-. Desaparece de mi vista. Mañana empiezas a ensayar a las diez, así que te quiero aquí a esa hora.

-Sí, madre –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio, cabizbaja, hasta que la otra mujer volvió a hablar.

-Oh, y… Alicia –esperó a que su hija la mirase a los ojos-, antes tenías talento.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y guardó silencio hasta llegar a su cuarto. Allí, a oscuras, se dejó caer boca arriba sobre el colchón de la cama. Se tapó los ojos con un brazo y con la voz rota susurró:

-Eso es porque antes no era Alicia.

* * *

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:** Por fin he terminado el segundo capítulo XD . Madre mía, menudo culebrón me estoy montando... o_o·U Al menos espero que os vaya gustando :3 . De todos modos, ya sabéis que siempre estoy abierta a críticas constructivas y sugerencias (y si veis un gazapo por ahí, un error gramatical, un typo, lo que sea... Por Diox, decídmelo para que lo corrija, por favor x_x·U). Tanto si os ha gustado como no, ya sabéis cómo indicarlo *levantamiento significativo de cejas XD*. Eso va especialmente por el par de personitas que añadieron la historia a sus favoritas desde la sombraaaa~ (En todo caso, gracias por leer y por añadirla :3!!)

Hmmm... No sé mucho más que decir sobre este capítulo. Sólo me queda asegurar que será NanoFate, de verdad de la buena xD . Que más de uno/a me querrá matar por lo de Yuuno. Lo siento, pero a mí el chico me cae bien u_u· , no soporto ese bashing que le hacen en algunos fics solamente porque sobra entre Nanoha y Fate. Me parece una buena persona y un personaje muuuuy desaprovechado en los fanfics. Podría dar mucho más juego del que le dan (estoy deseando explotar esto XD), y manteniéndolo IC. La de historias en que le he visto haciendo de malo maloso... De verdad, que no le pega para nada, con esa cara de niño bueno XD .

(Que sí, prometido, esta historia es NanoFate XD)

Y antes de que me matéis por hablar bien de Yuuno, me despido :3 . ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Comed sano, haced mucho deporte y leed NanoFate!

(Oh, y si alguien me dice títulos de canciones en las que se hable de ojos, me haría un gran favor XD . En inglés o español preferiblemente. De momento tengo unas pocas, pero por si tengo que tirar de más...)


	3. Pista III: More than the dress

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha son pertenecen alguien a quien no tengo el gusto de conocer. En todo caso, aseguro que sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

Asimismo, la canción _Eternal Flame_ pertenece al grupo The Bangles, mientras que _Lost in your Eyes_ es original de Debbie Gibson.

Y recomiendo haber escuchado ambas antes de leer el capítulo, o al menos buscarlas para que suenen mientras leéis las partes en las que suenan :P (mira qué bien, un fic casi interactivo XD . Estamos trabajando en el "Crea tu propia aventura"...)

**

* * *

**

**EYES ON ME**

* * *

**Pista II****I: More than the dress and the voice

* * *

**

No hubo una sola noche en que Nanoha no acudiera al Galbadia a presenciar la actuación de Alicia. Aparecía ante la puerta del local minutos antes de que llegara la hora de abrir, y se dirigía a la mesa más cercana al escenario. Siempre el mismo patrón de conducta.

Alicia siempre la buscaba con la mirada y le sonreía, contenta de tenerla próxima, como si su sola presencia la hiciera sentir más cómoda. Cada semana la llamaba por teléfono al menos un par de veces, aunque siempre sin que su madre se percatara. En una de sus conversaciones telefónicas, la rubia le reveló a su nueva amiga la hora a la que solía salir del Galbadia, así que Nanoha se las ingeniaba para esconderse tras las cajas que se encontraban en la parte trasera del local y se asomaba ligeramente para poder despedirse de la cantante con la mano. Alicia le sonreía, y a veces incluso se permitía dedicarle un saludo con la cabeza (siempre y cuando su madre no estuviera mirando).

A veces hablaban de verse, quedar para ir a tomar algo, salir a pasear… Ambas se sentirían felices con cualquier actividad que pudieran aprovechar para estar juntas y conocerse mejor. No obstante, Alicia insistía en que su madre no le permitiría llevar a cabo sus planes de diversión. Probablemente le prohibiría cualquier escapada con el pretexto de que debía quedarse en casa, ensayando.

Un día, la cantante le propuso a Nanoha de forma inesperada salir una tarde. Por lo visto, su madre tenía algo urgente que hacer, ir a discutir con una discográfica o algo parecido para intentar conseguirle una prueba a su hija –si es que eso era realmente urgente–. A Alicia se le ocurrió que su amiga podría llamar por teléfono para proponer una sesión de fotos, y obviamente la mujer no acudiría a ambas actividades a la vez. Nanoha no estaba muy conforme con tener que hablar con Precia Testarossa, pero tenía tantas ganas de pasar un rato a solas con la rubia que terminó accediendo ante la petición de ésta. Y el plan funcionó.

La tarde en que tenía que ir a recogerla, decidió llevar consigo la cámara de fotos. Se la colgó al cuello para que la madre de su amiga la viera y no sospechara de la mentira. Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Precia la miró de todos modos de arriba abajo en cuanto la vio aparecer y le dedicó una mirada de soberbio desprecio. Después le confió a su hija como quien entrega un paquete, no sin antes exigirle que cuidara su voz, pues esa misma noche tenía que actuar.

Las chicas caminaron unos minutos algo tensas, sin mediar palabra. Era la primera vez que tenían la oportunidad de hablar directamente –sin contar su primera pequeña conversación en el Galbadia–, y ambas se encontraban algo avergonzadas. Finalmente Nanoha decidió que alguien tenía que romper ese silencio.

-He traído la cámara de fotos –explicó, y acto seguido quiso abofetearse por haber dicho algo tan obvio. Parecía que siempre que se encontraba cara a cara con la rubia no era capaz de formar frases inteligentes.

-Ya veo. Ha sido una buena idea para despistar a mi madre.

La otra chica sonrió con timidez.

-Bueno, sí, pero… Había pensado que podría hacerte algunas fotos. Así también le podemos dar una prueba.

-No hace falta, de verdad. No te molestes.

-Me gusta la fotografía –insistió-. No será ninguna molestia.

Alicia finalmente cedió ante la propuesta, y las dos se encaminaron al centro comercial más cercano. Nanoha insistió en bailar con su amiga en una máquina de Dance Dance Revolution. Aunque recelosa, la cantante aceptó, y se sorprendió al descubrir lo bien que se le daba esa actividad. Todo lo contrario que su amiga, quien se hacía un lío con sus propias piernas y terminaba riendo con el culo en el suelo mientras observaba las esbeltas piernas de la rubia cambiar de posición sin perder el ritmo.

Más tarde se dirigieron a un parque con la idea de sentarse en un banco a descansar. Después del rato de ejercicio en la máquina de baile, ambas habían perdido casi toda la vergüenza con respecto a la otra. No obstante, era Nanoha quien hablaba sin cesar. La rubia la observaba y escuchaba embelesada cada una de las palabras que salían por su boca.

Nanoha detuvo sus labios repentinamente, y sus facciones mostraron expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Perdona, sólo hablo yo… -constató- ¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?

Alicia pareció sorprendida, desconcertada, como si el hecho de que alguien se interesase por lo que ella tenía que decir fuese lo más raro del mundo. Como si nunca nadie hubiera tenido en cuenta su opinión.

-Yo… Estoy bien escuchándote, de verdad –sonrió.

-¡Pero quiero saber cosas sobre ti! –se quejó la otra chica- Cuéntame algo, vaaaa…

-Q… ¿Qué quieres saber? –accedió la rubia, insegura.

-No sé, lo que sea. ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

Alicia hizo el intento de sonreír, con tristeza.

-No tengo mucho tiempo para mí. Pero me gusta leer.

-¿Novelas románticas? –su amiga sacudió la cabeza en sentido negativo- ¿Ciencia-ficción? –volvió a negar- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Cómics?

-Fantasía. Me gusta pensar en un mundo en el que existe la magia.

Nanoha parecía encantada con esa idea. De repente se imaginó a Alicia con un bonito vestido blanco y unas alas en su espalda. La cara angelical ya la tenía.

-¿Un mundo en el que puedes volar? –preguntó casi para sí misma, encantada con la idea. La rubia no pudo más que reír.

-Sí, no me importaría.

Nanoha volvió a quedarse callada. Con la boca abierta, se imaginó de nuevo a su amiga paseando entre nubes con unas preciosas alas blancas e impolutas a su espalda. Después sacudió la cabeza para salir de su propia fantasía infantil.

Alicia la observó con una ceja enarcada durante unos segundos. Un minuto más tarde, comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿E-Estás bien? –preguntó casi con miedo.

La castaña pareció volver en sí de forma repentina. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas por haberse ensimismado con tan ridícula alucinación, y sonrió abochornada.

-Ah, eh, sí, yo… ¡Ya sé! –interrumpió sus propios balbuceos y habló con excesiva decisión- Iré a por unos refrescos para recuperar energías. ¡Espérame aquí!

-¡Pero…! –Alicia extendió un brazo para intentar detener a su amiga, mas esta ya se había puesto en camino, veloz como ella sola.

La rubia la observó mientras caminaba hacia el kiosco que se encontraba en el otro extremo del parque. Suspiró con resignación al verla esperar su turno, y no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida. ¿Había hecho algo mal para que Nanoha se levantara de repente? Una sensación de absoluta inseguridad la invadió. No estaba acostumbrada a que le prestaran atención; mucho menos a que se interesaran por su persona. Pero quería creer que su nueva –y única– amiga estaba siendo sincera con toda la atención que volcaba sobre ella.

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto dar vueltas a la situación. No quería estresarse en un día como ese, así que se puso en pie y caminó hasta una barandilla que se encontraba apenas un par de metros tras el banco en que había pasado los últimos veinte minutos.

Observó con detenimiento el paisaje que se abría ante ella. No había nada espectacular ni destacable. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse algo inquieta al mirar la fuente artificial que emanaba agua por debajo de la plataforma que contenía el parque. Los chorros salían de forma desigual, y en ocasiones aparecía alguno de color rosa o azul pálido de forma inesperada.

A ella no le gustaban los cambios. Aceptaba su vida tal y como los acontecimientos la habían llevado, pese a que esa pasividad tampoco era de su agrado. Pero al menos estaba acostumbrada, mientras que todo lo nuevo provocaba temor en sus pensamientos. Excepto, quizá, Nanoha, quien a la vez le hacía sentir miedo a lo desconocido y una extraña sensación de encontrarse en casa.

Confundida, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Abrió la boca y la música comenzó a ocupar su mente y brotar de sus labios.

_**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**__ (Cierra los ojos, dame tu mano, querida)  
__**Do you feel my heart beating?**__ (¿Sientes mi corazón latiendo?)  
**Do you understand?**__ (¿Entiendes?)_

Cantaba bajito, intentando no llamar la atención de los transeúntes. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, ni siquiera sobre el escenario. Siempre hubiera preferido permanecer tan invisible como antes de tener que cantar por obligación.

_**Do you feel the same?**__ (¿Sientes tú lo mismo?)  
**A**__**m I only dreaming?**__ (¿Sólo estoy soñando?)_

No obstante, de alguna manera se encontraba cómoda cuando Nanoha se fijaba en ella y le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas.

_**Is this burning an eternal flame?**__(¿Está esto ardiendo una llama eterna?)_

La sola presencia de Nanoha le permitía calmarse. Hablar con ella le hacía sentir descansada después de un duro día de ensayo continuo con su madre.

_**I believe it's meant to be, darling**__ (Creo que está destinado a ser, querida)  
**I watch whe**__**n you are sleeping, you belong with me**__ (Te miro mientras duermes, me perteneces)_

Cuando llamaba a Nanoha por teléfono y escuchaba el primer tono, el corazón le latía más fuerte y deprisa.

_**Do you feel the same?** (¿Sientes tú lo mismo?)  
**A**__**m I only dreaming?**__ (¿Sólo estoy soñando?)  
**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**__(¿O está esto ardiendo una llama eterna?)_

Cada vez que Nanoha descolgaba el auricular y podía escuchar su voz, sentía que su pecho pesaba como nunca, y pronto esa sensación se convertía en alegría, en nerviosismo, en un no saber qué decir.

_**Say my name**__ (Di mi nombre)  
**Sun shines through the rain**__ (El sol brilla a través de la lluvia)  
**A whole life so lonely**__ (Toda una vida tan sola)  
**A**__**nd then you come and ease the pain**__ (Y entonces vienes tú y alivias el dolor)_

_Nanoha, Nanoha, Nanoha_, parecía estar bordando su mente a toda prisa en la zona interior de su cráneo. Lo cierto era que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo verse a solas con su amiga, y ahora que empezaban a conocerse se sentía fuera de su cuerpo. Se encontraba a gusto junto a la castaña, pero a la vez tenía miedo de estropear el día con cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer o decir.

_**I don't want to lose this feeling**__ (No quiero perder este sentimiento)_

Nanoha pagó los refrescos y agradeció al vendedor con una sonrisa. Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a poner rumbo en dirección al banco donde había dejado a su amiga, y su sonrisa se esfumó al no verla allí. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que la hubiese ofendido de alguna manera para que decidiera marcharse sin previo aviso?

Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada y respiró con alivio al dar con una larga cabellera rubia unos metros más atrás del banco. Caminó hacia ella, pero cuando se encontró a pocos metro, se detuvo. Creía estar oyendo algo.

_**Say my name**__ (Di mi nombre)  
**Sun shines through the rain**__ (El sol brilla a través de la lluvia)_

Parecía la voz de Alicia pero muy, muy bajita.

Se aproximó un par de pasos más con cuidado, para no ser descubierta.

_**A whole life so lonely**__ (Toda una vida tan sola)  
**And then you come and ease the pain**__ (Y entonces vienes tú y alivias el dolor)  
**I don't want to lose this feeling**__ (No quiero perder este sentimiento)_

No cabía duda: la rubia estaba cantando, creyendo que nadie la escuchaba. Nanoha prestó atención a la letra, embelesada por el sonido.

_**Close your eyes and give me your hand**__ (Cierra los ojos y dame tu mano)  
__**Do you feel my heart beating?**__ (¿Sientes mi corazón latiendo?)_

_**D**__**o you understand?**__ (¿Entiendes?)  
__**Do you feel the same?**__ (¿Sientes tú lo mismo?)  
**Am**__** I only dreaming?**__ (¿Sólo estoy soñando?)_

Alicia continuó cantando, ajena a la presencia de su amiga. Tenía las manos juntas sobre el pecho y miraba al horizonte, aunque no prestaba especial atención al paisaje.

_**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**__ (¿O está esto ardiendo una llama eterna?)_

Al final del verso hizo un agudo que alargó varios segundos. Nanoha ahogó una exclamación, maravillada, lo que causó que la voz se callara de forma repentina.

-…¿¡Nanoha!? –exclamó la rubia mientras se giraba a mirarla y sentía un calor alarmante concentrándose en sus mejillas- Cu… ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

-Perdona –sonrió, algo avergonzada-; no quería incomodarte. Tampoco tienes porqué.

Su amiga también sonrió, con nerviosismo, y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

-Es que, yo…

-Esa canción sonaba muy bien –interrumpió-. Te pediría que la cantaras en voz alta, pero sé lo de tus cuerdas vocales…

Alicia levantó la vista para mirar directamente a los ojos violetas.

-¿Mis cuerdas vocales? –entornó los ojos de manera inquiridora.

-En el Galbadia me dijeron que sólo cantas una vez cada noche para no forzar tus cuerdas vocales.

-¿Ah, sí? –abrió unos ojos como platos. Luego suspiró- Supongo que es la explicación que da mi madre para evitar mencionar mi pánico escénico.

Por algún motivo, Nanoha no se sorprendió. El comportamiento de la rubia sobre el escenario indicaba que actuar en público no era precisamente su punto fuerte. Y por lo poco que conocía de su madre, no le extrañaba saber que había mentido en ese aspecto. Pero, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué te da miedo el escenario?

-Bueno, no es el escenario en sí… Me_ aterra_ que la gente se me quede mirando. Me preocupa no estar…

-…¿a la altura? –terminó Nanoha. La otra chica asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida- Yo también me siento así en ocasiones.

_Como cuando todo el mundo espera que vayas a la universidad y te cases con tu novio perfecto. Que vivas tu vida planeada hasta el más mínimo detalle._

La castaña tendió el refresco a su amiga y volvieron a sentarse en el banco. Pronto apartaron el tema del miedo para dar paso a trivialidades, asuntos que preferían tratar la primera vez que salían juntas. Cuando comenzaba a caer el sol, Nanoha recordó que quería tomar algunas fotografías de su amiga, y la obligó a posar ­–aunque logró convencerla sin mucho esfuerzo– antes de que no hubiera suficiente luz.

Apenas habían pasado dos horas cuando ambas se encontraban en la puerta de casa de la rubia. Ésta metió la llave en la cerradura y suspiró con alivio.

-Menos mal, mi madre aún no ha regresado. Te invitaría a entrar, pero…

Nanoha sacudió la mano en el aire para dar a entender que no tenía importancia.

-Ha sido divertido.

-Sí.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, mirando fijamente los ojos de la otra. Era como si faltara algo, alguna frase, algún acto que les permitiera despedirse adecuadamente.

-Supongo que debería irme… -la castaña caminó un par de pasos de espaldas- Buenas noches, Alicia.

-Fate.

Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al instante, mientras sentía un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Fate? ¿Qué? –arrugó la nariz, extrañada.

-Ése es mi nombre –musitó, mirando hacia otro lado- Si quieres, puedes llamarme así… mientras mi madre no esté delante.

Nanoha comprendió de inmediato. Le dedicó a su amiga una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, _Fate_ –repitió su despedida, esta vez poniendo énfasis en el verdadero nombre de la rubia.

Mientras se dirigía al trote hacia casa, se preguntó varias veces por qué sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago, por qué tenía la sensación casi olvidada de caminar sobre una nube.

Encontró a sus padres en el salón, viendo un programa de variedades en la televisión. Tras saludar, se los quedó mirando un buen rato, pensando si ya era hora de explicarles el cambio que quería darle a su vida. Se sentía feliz, como si las cosas no pudieran ir mal, y decidió que era buen momento, que tal vez más tarde no sería capaz. Así pues, les explicó que no estudiaría Psicología. Que pensaba buscar un trabajo sin futuro hasta que decidiese qué haría, pero por el momento no le quedaba otra opción que perder un curso entero.

Su madre insistió en preguntar si se encontraba bien, ya que últimamente había notado su comportamiento algo diferente de lo habitual. Su padre creyó que no se sentía preparada para la universidad, y trató de elogiarla y tranquilizarla para convencerla de que ese miedo era normal.

Fue difícil, pero finalmente Nanoha consiguió que comprendieran su forma de pensar: se encontraba en el momento de decidir su futuro, era joven y estaba a tiempo de dar un paso atrás si así lo deseaba. Quería hallar una forma de vida que la hiciera feliz en lugar de realizar una carrera que simplemente le daría trabajo.

Vio la decepción en la cara de sus padres, pero aceptaron su decisión y aseguraron que la apoyarían.

No esperaba que, al levantarse la mañana siguiente, encontraría sobre la mesa de la cocina decenas de folletos informativos sobre el futuro profesional y la vida en la universidad. Mientras se sentaba a hojearlos entre divertida e indignada, le pasó por la cabeza una idea que de seguro no sería del agrado ni de sus progenitores ni de Yuuno: trabajar en el Galbadia.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿¡Que vas a trabajar en…!?

Yuuno se dejó caer en el sofá que oportunamente estaba situado tras de sí.

Hayate, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, miró a su amiga con algo de suspicacia.

-Supongo que no hay otros trabajos que puedas hacer –entonó con sarcasmo-, como dependienta en una tienda de ropa, en una tienda de comida rápida, camarera en un local diurno…

La aludida trató de mantener su sonrisa intacta.

-Me gusta el Galbadia –manifestó-. Creo que sería agradable escuchar música en directo mientras trabajo. Mientras sirva bebidas, en cierto modo podré ser parte del público durante las actuaciones. En todos esos trabajos que dices –se dirigió a Hayate-, terminaría cansada de la monotonía.

-No te justifiques –habló el chico, quien todavía no parecía repuesto del todo por la noticia-. No me gusta que vayas a trabajar allí, y menos que vuelvas a casa a altas horas de la madrugada… Pero creo que ya eres mayorcita para decidir lo que quieres hacer. No necesitas nuestra aprobación.

Nanoha tomó asiento junto a él, le agarró una mano y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera mirándole a los ojos.

-Gracias –permanecieron unos segundos inmóviles, hasta que la chica miró el reloj de pared-. ¡Ah! Se me va a hacer tarde. He quedado con… _Alicia_ –Hayate enarcó una ceja-. Me tengo que arreglar, así que agradecería que os marcharais.

-¿Quién es Alicia? –quiso saber Yuuno.

-Yo te lo cuento por el camino, no sea que Nanoha llegue tarde a su _cita_ –espetó Hayate. Obtuvo una mirada descontenta por parte de su amiga.

Ambos salieron de la residencia Takamachi minutos después. La joven le explicó a su amigo quién era la cantante rubia del Galbadia y lo interesada que parecía Nanoha en ella. O más bien, lo obsesionada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Nanoha quiere ser cantante? –inquirió el rubio inocentemente.

Ella se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Realmente, no debía decir mucho más hasta que pudiera hablar del tema con su amiga.

Durante las vacaciones, Nanoha continuó visitando a Fate en el Galbadia cada noche. En una ocasión, sin previo aviso, la castaña apareció vestida con el uniforme de camarera. Esa noche, a la cantante le pareció especialmente difícil concentrarse en la música.

También continuaron viéndose todas las tardes en que les fuera posible. Nanoha tomó por costumbre utilizar a la rubia como modelo para sus fotografías.

Fate estuvo durante varias semanas preparando una canción especialmente para su amiga. Pero estaba segura de que tenía tan mala suerte que Nanoha no aparecería esa noche, hasta el momento en el que salió a actuar y la vio de pie junto a una de las mesas. Con una bandeja en la mano, parecía más atenta a su aparición que a los clientes.

Pese a que parecía mucho más segura que en anteriores ocasiones, la rubia sonrió escuetamente con algo de vergüenza. Alisó con las manos las arrugas que le hacía el vestido en la parte superior de la falda y se irguió con tranquilidad mirando al frente cuando el piano comenzó a sonar.

Nanoha esperó ansiosa por escuchar su voz.

_**I get lost in your eyes**__ (Me pierdo en tus ojos)  
__**And I feel my spirits rise**__ (Y siento a mi espíritu alzarse)  
__**And soar like the wind**__ (Y volar como el viento)  
__**Is it love that I am in?**__ (¿Será que estoy enamorada?)_

La rubia miró en dirección a su amiga, quien automáticamente, como de costumbre, pareció encantada. Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que la vio sentada en el Galbadia, con cara de haberse perdido en medio de la nada. Recordaba la exacta manera en que Nanoha dio un respingo al notar la mirada de la cantante sobre ella. En esa ocasión, la de ojos violáceos le dedicó una sonrisa emocionada.

Hasta que apareció el encargado para llamarle la atención porque algunos clientes comenzaban a impacientarse por la larga espera de sus bebidas.

_**I get weak in a glance**__ (Me debilito con una mirada)  
__**Isn't this what's called romance?**__ (¿No es esto a lo que llaman romance?)  
__**And now I know**__ (Y ahora lo sé)  
__**Cause when I'm lost**__ (Porque cuando estoy perdida)  
__**I can't let go**__ (No puedo dejarlo ir)_

Nanoha trastabilló y estuvo a punto de tirar una bandeja sobre dos jóvenes. Se disculpó varias veces tratando de ocultar sin mucho esfuerzo ni éxito que lo único que quería en ese momento era volcar toda su atención en el escenario.

La cantante sacó el micrófono de su soporte y lo agarró con la mano derecha.

_**I don't mind **__**not knowing what I'm headed for**__ (No me importa no saber hacia dónde voy)  
__**You can take me to the skies**__ (Tú puedes llevarme a los cielos)_

Caminó al frente del escenario y alzó un brazo mientras cerraba los ojos.

_**It's like being lost in heaven**__ (Es como estar perdida en el paraíso)  
__**When I'm lost in your eyes**__ (Cuando estoy perdida en tus ojos)_

Apoyó una cadera en el costado del piano y posó la mano que tenía libre sobre el mismo. Por el momento, parecía que la cosa iba bien, descartando los _casi_ accidentes de Nanoha. Se sentía algo estúpida moviéndose tanto sobre el escenario, probablemente por la falta de costumbre, pero el público parecía más atento de lo que lo había estado nunca.

Era una actuación que significaba mucho para ella, de modo que le tranquilizaba en gran medida esa aceptación.

Aunque lo que más esperaba era que para la castaña esa canción también significase algo. Ésta aprovechó que acababa de atender a una mesa del fondo para esconderse en la oscuridad del rincón. Comprobó que la rubia no había tenido problema para encontrarla en su aislamiento para el resto de clientes y trabajadores.

_**I just felt, d**__**on't know why**__ (Sólo sentí, no sé por qué)  
__**Something is there**__ (Algo hay ahí)  
__**We can't deny**__ (No lo podemos negar)  
__**Oh, when I first knew**__ (Oh, la primera vez que lo supe)  
__**Was when I first looked at you**__ (Fue la primera vez que te miré)_

Al escuchar esas palabras en la voz aterciopelada que tan bien conocía, Nanoha no puedo evitar rememorar la primera noche en la que entró en el Galbadia. Estaba perdida en su vida y le pareció encontrar algo de suma importancia, aunque nunca supo decir qué.

_**And if I can't find my way**__ (Y si no puedo encontrar mi camino)  
__**If salvation seems worlds away**__ (Si la salvación parece a mundos de distancia)  
__**Oh, I'll be found**__ (Oh, seré encontrada)  
__**When I'm lost in your eyes**__ (Cuando esté perdida en tus ojos)_

Mirando a los ojos borgoñas que la observaban entrecerrados, la piel se le erizó en una extrañamente agradable sensación de _déjà vu_.

Fate se apartó del piano y volvió al frente del escenario con pasos más o menos seguros. Sólo pedía no tropezar a causa de los tacones cuando se encontraba tan cerca del final.

_**I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for**__ (No me importa no saber hacia dónde voy)  
__**You can take me to the skies**__ (Tú puedes llevarme a los cielos)  
__**It's like being lost in heaven**__ (Es como estar perdida en el paraíso)  
__**When I'm lost in your eyes**__ (Cuando estoy perdida en tus ojos)_

No tropezó, no desafinó una sola nota; incluso fue capaz de mantener la vista al frente mientras el público aplaudía –con más efusividad que antes, creyó adivinar– y ella dedicaba una sentida y agradecida reverencia, temblando por los nervios.

Buscó con la mirada a Nanoha, quien continuaba en su escondite y parecía estar dejándose las manos en el aplauso. La rubia le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que se vieran afuera, como solían hacer algunas noches después de su actuación. Después desapareció tras el telón.

Nanoha dejó sobre una mesa, de cualquier manera, la bandeja que había mantenido apretada entre su pecho y sus brazos durante el aplauso y corrió hacia la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo mientras se arrancaba el delantal. Una vez subió las escaleras, cuando acababa de poner un pie en el exterior, topó con alguien precipitadamente y cayó de bruces al suelo. Su mandil voló un metro por delante de ella.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó una voz más que familiar- Yo lo recojo.

La castaña observó atónita a la persona que se agachaba a recoger el delantal mientras se colocaba unas gafas.

-¿Yuuno? ¿Qué haces aquí? –su voz sonó, más que sorprendida, incrédula.

El chico sonrió, encantado de verla. No se había percatado antes de que había topado con su novia a causa de su hipermetropía –sus gafas casi habían salido volando por el tropiezo –.

-Te he llamado varias veces, pero no contestabas. Después he llamado a tu casa para saber si ya habías vuelto del trabajo, y tu madre me ha asegurado que se quedaría más tranquila si te acompañaba a la vuelta.

Mientras la pareja charlaba en la puerta del local, Fate conseguía escaquearse de la constante vigilancia de su madre. En cuanto se hubo cambiado de ropa, se apresuró hacia el lugar de encuentro con su amiga. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo y la emoción, preguntándose de forma atropellada qué habría significado para Nanoha su canción.

Se encontraba a pocos metros de la entrada principal cuando algo la obligó a detenerse en seco. Un chico de cabello largo y casi rubio se encontraba besando a Nanoha.

Su Nanoha.

¿Nanoha tenía novio? ¿Por qué nunca lo había mencionado? ¿Por qué la había dejado hacerse ilusiones? Ilusiones que en ese instante ya se habían venido abajo.

Al fin la pareja se separó, y la castaña palideció al encontrarse con unos ojos borgoñas que, fijos en ella, parecían apagados.

Yuuno se giró al notar la mirada de su novia puesta en algo que se encontraba a su espalda. Se extrañó al encontrarse con la rubia, y se dirigió a ella con total educación.

-Perdona, ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?

La chica no contestó. Dio un respingo cuando escuchó la pregunta, pero se quedó inmóvil en la misma posición de antes.

Al final fue Nanoha quien rompió el silencio.

-Yuuno, ella es… Fate. _Alicia_.

-¿Fate o Alicia? –inquirió el chico, extrañado, sin tener muy claro a quién dirigir la pregunta.

En ese momento escuchó por primera vez una suave voz que no conocía.

-Alicia es mi nombre artístico. Puedes llamarme Fate.

El joven se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le dedicó una profunda reverencia.

-Encantado. Soy Yuuno Scryer, el novio de Nanoha –la cantante sonrió de vuelta, aunque pudo notar mil espinas clavándose en su piel mientras lo hacía-. He oído hablar mucho sobre ti. Bueno, como Alicia.

Nanoha se quedó allí plantada, sintiéndose en un desgraciado compromiso, sin saber muy bien qué decir. La situación le resultaba demasiado incómoda.

_Yo no he oído nada sobre ti. Nunca_, quiso contestar Fate con una maldad que jamás había conocido en ella. Pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, manteniendo la gélida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Perdonadme, creo que debería volver adentro, con mi madre –se disculpó, y se marchó sin permitir que ellos se despidieran.

-Es maja, pero un poco rara –declaró Yuuno con un encogimiento de hombros.

Nanoha suspiró como toda respuesta. El chico se volteó hacia ella y la miró con suspicacia. No obstante, se sintió culpable al verla con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?_

Se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, de manera más amistosa que cariñosa.

-Mañana vendremos a verla de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos violetas lo observaron con timidez. Nanoha sonrió escuetamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Qué remedio, trabajo aquí.

El chico le revolvió el cabello con una mano, y ambos se encaminaron al interior del Galbadia.

**

* * *

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

**

**Notas de autora (or sort of):** Creo que pese a que el pobrecico de Yuuno no se entera de nada y va con toda su buena intención, más de uno y una lo odiarán por la escena final... T_T· Nanoha, por su parte, está metida en un buen follón, porque no ha hecho nada malo realmente... Pero con su comportamiento ha permitido que Fate se hiciera ilusiones. Y weno, su novio está traumado... y tal XD . La única que se entera de las cosas es Hayate, avispada como de costumbre.

Me ha costado horrores escribir este capítulo, y en realidad sólo estoy más o menos contenta con él desde la segunda canción hasta el final. El resto me parece infumable, así que lo siento por los valientes que se hayan atrevido U:D . En el siguiente capítulo habrá chicha (y cuando digo chicha no digo p0nno, que os conozco xD), así que espero que me resulte más fácil y ameno de escribir.

No actualizaba desde diciembre así que lo raro es que alguien recuerde el fic o siga teniendo ganas de leerl ^^·UUU . Bueno, he pasado por varias cosas que no tienen cabida en este espacio y que me han quitado por completo las ganas tanto de escribir como de dedicarme a cualquier otro de mis hobbies. Pero las cosas pasan, el tiempo pasa, yadda yadda.

_And I also have a pair of eyes where I love to get lost_

¡Gracias por leer! T_T· Si dejáis review ya os hago una ola ¡venga! XDD


	4. Pista IV: I will know that you are no

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes no forman parte de mi propiedad. Así que no me denunciéis a mí por escribir, sino al fandom por consumir, ea XP (aunque legalmente la culpable en realidad sería yo...U Er... No he dicho nada xDD).

* * *

**EYES ON ME**

* * *

**Pista IV****: I will know that you are no dreamer

* * *

  
**

-¡Vas ir a cantar como cada noche, holgazana!

-¡No, por favor!

Precia Testarossa escupía veneno con cada palabra que le dirigía a su hija. Mientras la agarraba de un brazo, tiraba de ella hacia su cuarto, donde pretendía que se pusiera la ropa para salir. Le había arrancado el pijama que había usado todo el día después de precipitarla al suelo sin miramientos.

En un intento desesperado por evitar llevar a cabo las exigencias de su madre, Fate clavó las uñas en la mesita de café dispuesta en el centro del comedor. Después cerró la mano con fuerza en torno a una de sus patas. Al escuchar el chirriar del cristal sobre el suelo cuando la mesita comenzó a ser arrastrada, Precia se detuvo. Se giró para mirar directamente a la chica, se arrodilló frente a ella y agarró el otro brazo de la rubia.

-¿¡Es que no me has oído!?

-¡Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor!

La mujer frunció el ceño más, si cabía. Profundizó el agarre en ambos brazos y su hija dio un pequeño respingo al sentir las largas y duras uñas clavándose en su piel. Precia pareció no percatarse, absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿¡Pero no te das cuenta de que necesitamos el dinero!? –bramó, furiosa, mientras zarandeaba sin cuidado alguno el cuerpo que tenía debajo- ¿¡No es suficiente con que te lo diga tu madre!?

Los ojos borgoñas se cerraron con fuerza unos instantes para contener las lágrimas que luchaban por hacer acto de presencia. Cuando volvió a mirar a su madre, la joven sólo pudo hablar en un hilo de voz.

-Yo… No puedo, por favor…

Sabía que las súplicas no iban a funcionar. No obstante, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que se había enamorado estúpidamente de alguien y que ahora no podía subir al escenario porque eso significaría tener que verla allí, de pie, observándola con fijeza?

De nada serviría tratar de explicarle que su hija era una estúpida que se había hecho ilusiones a la más mínima oportunidad.

De nada serviría tratar de hacerle entender que había querido morirse al conocer al novio de la que era algo más que su única amiga.

-¿¡Por qué no puedes!? ¡Tienes la voz perfectamente! ¡No estás enferma! ¿¡Te estás riendo de mí!?

-¡No! –contestó la rubia cuando por fin cesó el zarandeo- Pero… no puedo, de verdad, no puedo…

-¿¡Te estás riendo de mí!? –repitió Precia, con la rabia en aumento- ¿¡Piensas que puedes quedar por encima!? ¿¡Intentas insultarme!?

-¡No puedo!

Nunca antes le había alzado la voz a su madre.

-¡¡¡Maldita sea, _Fate_!!!

Mientras gritaba su nombre por primera vez en años, la mujer empujó a la rubia hacia atrás con frenesí.

En lo que le parecieron largos segundos, Fate ahogó una exclamación mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Había caído con tal fortuna que su cogote encontró de forma directa el pico de la mesita de cristal.

Respiró de forma entrecortada unos instantes a causa del dolor, pero en cuanto se supo capaz se obligó a sí misma a respirar profundamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba sola en la habitación.

Se puso en pie dificultosamente. Notó algo caliente cayendo por su nuca; probablemente se trataba de un hilo de sangre. Así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño, en busca de algo con lo que curarse la herida.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y, de repente, se percató de que todos sus esfuerzos por no llorar habían sido en vano.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Nanoha esperó pacientemente a que una voz robótica le confirmara por segunda vez consecutiva que el propietario del teléfono no atendía a la llamada. Colgó el auricular con frustración y suspiró. Hacía tres días que no sabía nada de Fate, y no habría por qué preocuparse de no ser porque trabajaban en el mismo local. Había preguntado por ella en el Galbadia, pero ni siquiera el dueño sabía el motivo de su desaparición.

Cuando estaba a punto de finalizar la cuarta jornada de trabajo sin saber nada de la cantante, un compañero le comunicó que al parecer Precia Testarossa había llamado al dueño para disculparse. Por lo visto, su hija había pescado algún tipo de enfermedad de la que se había terminado contagiando ella misma. Probablemente un catarro, _cualquier cosa sin mucha importancia_, añadió el chico al presenciar la cara de preocupación de la castaña.

Después de realizar las llamadas, llegó a la conclusión de que la supuesta enfermedad no era más que una excusa. No tenía sentido que no atendieran a las llamadas telefónicas. A no ser que hubieran enfermado con algo tan grave que no pudieran levantarse de la cama, o que se encontraran ingresadas en el hospital, y Nanoha prefería no pensar en esa posibilidad.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá junto a Yuuno, quien utilizó el mando a distancia del reproductor de DVD para reanudar el visionado de la película. Pasados unos segundos, miró de reojo a la chica, que parecía ausente.

Volvió a pulsar la pausa.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –inquirió con suavidad.

Ella dio un respingo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia él.

-…¿Te lo puedo contar? –el chico arqueó las cejas al escuchar la pregunta- Qué tontería, siempre termino contándote incluso lo que no debería…

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué no deberías? –quiso saber. Supuso que se refería a las conversaciones _íntimas_ con Hayate, de las cuales de todos modos terminaría enterándose por ésta última. No le molestaba, pero creyó divertido tomarle el pelo a su novia.

Nanoha sonrió de manera forzada.

-Ah, no, nada… Eh…

-Disimulas muy mal –no pudo más que sonreír-. A ver, dime.

-Bueno, ¿sabes Fate? ¿Mi amiga? ¿Esa rubia que…?

-Sí, mujer, sí. La cantante.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Hace varios días que no sé de ella. Ahora llamaba a su casa, aunque no debería porque su madre no le permite tener llamadas…

-¿En serio?

-Ehm, sí, es como una especie de ogro –explicó a modo de inciso-. En el trabajo dicen que está enferma y por eso no viene. No contesta al teléfono. ¿Podría estar en el hospital? En verdad, no lo creo –habló atropellándose-, pero…

-¿No termina de cuadrarte? –Nanoha asintió de nuevo- ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla?

Meditó durante unos segundos lo que el chico le proponía. En realidad, había pensado en ir a su casa en diversas ocasiones, pero no sabía si era conveniente. Tal vez su amiga se ganaría una buena reprimenda por su culpa.

En el fondo, sentía que ella había provocado esa situación. Después de la incómoda escena de la última noche en que la había visto, había tenido miedo de que algo así ocurriera.

-Da igual –musitó Nanoha, con el rostro ensombrecido-. Tal vez sea mejor darle algo más de tiempo.

El rubio se sorprendió cuando ella cogió el mando de sus manos y pulsó el botón _play_.

Yuuno llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a una idea, aunque en el fondo no quería tomarla en serio. Y, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de ayudar en algo en lo que él podía salir perjudicado.

Mientras volvía a mirar a su novia de reojo, se le hizo imposible evitar pensar en el hervidero de sentimientos que se hallaban dentro de sí.

Esa noche, llamó a Nanoha después del trabajo para decirle que no había ninguna Fate Testarossa en los hospitales de la ciudad. Se había encargado de llamar a todos ellos en cuanto había llegado a casa. La castaña se lo agradeció profundamente con un atisbo de angustia en el pecho. Suspiró mientras colgaba el auricular y meditaba unos instantes delante del teléfono.

La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Malas noticias, cariño?

-No –negó con la cabeza mientras se giraba para mirarla a la cara-; de hecho, son buenas… -la mujer la observó como intentando descifrar la expresión de su rostro. Nanoha buscó la forma más rápida de huir- Si me necesitáis, estaré en el sótano durante un rato.

Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, notando la mirada de su madre detrás de ella. Se hizo con un carrete de fotos gastado que guardaba en el primer cajón de su escritorio y se encaminó hacia el sótano. Allí tenía su pequeño santuario, un cuarto oscuro donde solía revelar las fotografías que hacía con su preciada cámara.

En esa ocasión se había hecho con un carrete al azar. Tan sólo esperaba que no se tratara de uno de los muchos que contenían fotografías de Fate. Si se paraba a pensarlo, realmente había tomado una enorme cantidad de imágenes de su amiga en relación a las veces que habían salido juntas.

Frunció el ceño al observar el contenido del carrete a contraluz. Distinguía claramente la silueta de la rubia en su visita al jardín botánico. Estaba segura de que habían salido unas fotos preciosas, pero consideraba que no se trataba del momento adecuado para comprobarlo. Pese a ello, se obligó a sí misma a continuar con la tarea.

El día de la visita al jardín botánico Fate vestía con un sencillo vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, que acentuaba su rostro angelical y su llamativo color de ojos. Podía recordar vagamente la cantidad de chicos que la miraban de reojo cuando pasaban por su lado. A los que se habían girado a mirarla con total descaro, los recordaba con claridad. Aunque la cantante se consideraba a sí misma poca cosa, alguien que pasa desapercibido en cualquier lugar, Nanoha había comprobado que en realidad llamaba bastante la atención de la gente. Se había dicho a sí misma que era por el color de ojos, tan provocador y poco corriente.

Ese día, la castaña había descubierto que su amiga sentía pavor hacia las cucarachas al encontrarse con una más bien pequeñita junto a un ficus exótico. A consecuencia, se había abrazado a ella con tanta fuerza que Nanoha creyó que lo que se alzaba ante ellas era un terrible monstruo… Hasta que dirigió la vista al suelo y casi tuvo que aguantarse la risa por lo ridículo de la situación.

Mientras movía de un lado a otro el tanque que contenía el líquido revelador –así como la primera fotografía–, y tratando de no descontarse de los treinta segundos, sonrió al recordar lo que le había costado que Fate posara con las plantas a su espalda después del susto. Y la cantidad de fotos que había tenido que repetir porque la modelo aparecía con cara de susto, o porque en el momento menos apropiado decía "No puedo", y se giraba para mirar a su espalda. Para comprobar que ningún peligroso monstruo de menos de cinco centímetros de altura fuera a comérsela mientras estaba desprevenida.

-Tranquila, si veo unas enormes fauces abrirse tras de ti, te avisaré –había bromeado Nanoha-. Y si estoy demasiado asustada para avisarte, probablemente podrás verlo en mi cara.

Era el tipo de sarcasmo que se le había pegado de Hayate.

La rubia no había contestado; de hecho, había observado a su amiga con algo de preocupación, tal vez preguntándose si estaría hablando en serio. Y ese era uno de los tantos detalles que habían llevado a pensar a Nanoha que su acompañante nunca había tenido amigas. Que no estaba muy acostumbrada al trato con otras personas. Eso explicaría a grandes rasgos el porqué de su personalidad, crédula e introvertida.

Le temblaron las manos mientras tendía la primera fotografía para que se secara. Le venían a la mente todo tipo de recuerdos con Fate. El verano estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, y ella lo había basado en conocer a la rubia. Prácticamente había volcado toda su atención sobre ella. Habían estrechado sus lazos de tal manera que cada vez que se encontraba con su amiga se sentía… _excesivamente cómoda_. Tremendamente a gusto. Creía que podía hablar con ella sobre cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza.

Y aunque se esforzaba por no rememorar _aquel_ momento, su conciencia estaba siendo traicionera. Insistía en hacerle volver al atardecer en el que sabía perfectamente que había estado a punto de hacer algo de lo que podría haberse arrepentido más tarde.

Podía ver con claridad ante ella a Fate con el cabello suelto y más despeinado que de costumbre, de pie frente a la puerta de su casa. Creía haber cogido frío y tal vez algo de fiebre en el parque de atracciones. Era evidente que le costaba parpadear, y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Nanoha se disculpó por haberla llevado allí, ya que su madre probablemente la reprendería; en ese estado, le sería imposible actuar en el Galbadia. La rubia le sonrió con esfuerzo y le dijo que no se preocupara, que no se encontraba tan mal. Nanoha le había puesto la mano en la mejilla y la había notado muy caliente. Para comprobar si tenía fiebre, posó los labios sobre su frente y se mantuvo en esa posición varios segundos.

Después se había alejado escasos centímetros de ella, los suficientes para verse reflejada en los febriles ojos borgoñas.

Le había retirado un mechón rubio de la cara para colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

Y se había sentido peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Y cuando, por primera vez en meses, sentía que se dirigía a un lugar en concreto, al final había sentido miedo. Miedo de encontrarse bien, de estropear algo que la hacía sentir a gusto, de quedarse donde estaba en lugar de avanzar y conseguir algo que podía hacerla feliz, miedo de hacer daño a personas que apreciaba… En definitiva, miedo de todo. De nada. De sí misma, especialmente.

Dio un paso atrás, y sintió que retrocedía en diversos aspectos. Acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Fate y reunió la fuerza suficiente para sonreírle. Le pidió que se cuidara mucho y se despidió de ella. Después puso rumbo a su casa, al lugar que le correspondía, con una arraigada sensación de desasosiego.

Se había prohibido a sí misma describir con palabras lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir aquel día, pero su conciencia estaba aprovechando la falta de defensa para conquistar sus pensamientos.

Si tenía que ser sincera, había estado a punto de besar a Fate.

Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero, ¿cómo? Si en ese mismo momento tenía en el líquido revelador otra de las tantas fotografías que había hecho de su amiga en el jardín botánico.

Y si alguna noche reaparecía en el Galbadia, se verían a diario. Incluso aunque no la mirara, su voz se grabaría a fuego en su cerebro.

_**-**__I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for (No me importa no saber hacia dónde voy) _–comenzó a cantar muy bajito-. _You can take me to the skies… (Puedes llevarme a los cielos…)_

Automáticamente, se crearía una imagen de Fate en su mente. Del mismo modo en que al pensar en ella había comenzado a cantar una de sus canciones.

No podía dejarla de lado, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque por mucho que se preguntara el motivo de la desaparición de la cantante, por mucho que le preocupara que pudiera haber ingresado en un hospital, o que estuviera enferma en su cama… _Algo_ le decía que la culpable de que se hubiera dado esa situación en realidad no era otra que ella misma.

-_ It's like being lost in heaven (Es como estar perdida en el paraíso)_ –continuó, con la voz apagada. Esa canción le traía un amargo recuerdo.

Y tal vez, ese _algo_ era la cara que puso Fate al verla con Yuuno fuera del local. Su expresión cuando el chico mencionó que eran pareja.

Nanoha se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Estaba pretendiendo ser más inocente de lo que en realidad era, tan sólo por ahorrarse sufrimiento. ¿A qué precio? ¿Valía la pena perder a Fate por sufrir un poco menos?

Sacudió la cabeza. Las cosas eran más complejas. Había terceras personas implicadas. Y debía admitir que ella quería ser cobarde, escoger la solución más rápida y fácil: no pensar, no permitir que pensamientos y sentimientos que se encontraban en lo más profundo salieran a la superficie.

Trató de sonreír mientras continuaba cantando a la vez que sacaba la lámina fotográfica del líquido revelador.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. Se había pasado de los treinta segundos, y ahora sostenía con las pinzas una fotografía subexpuesta, excesivamente oscura. Se trataba de la única en la que aparecían las dos amigas juntas.

_-...When I'm lost in your eyes (Cuando estoy perdida en tus ojos)__._

* * *

*******-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

* * *

**Notitas varias:** Soy una lenta, lo sé y lo siento u_u· . Tuve un problema con este capítulo bastante... serio XD . Hice un capítulo larguísimo pero quedaba suelto, es decir, parecía que le faltara un nudo a la historia y no terminaba de tener sentido. Mi beta (lerda!beta is lerda) me aconsejó que escribiera otro capítulo anterior al que ya tenía escrito, que aprovechara algo de lo que había hecho, pero que necesitaba narrar más acción entre el capítulo tres y lo que inicialmente era el capítulo cuatro.

Y ha resultado en esto, que me parece de lo más soso y aburrido. Y sí, siempre me estoy quejando de lo que escribo, pero entre que de por sí no me gusta y que soy una quisquillosa perfeccionista... XD

Si la escenita del principio entre Fate y Precia os ha parecido de telenovela, el siguiente capítulo será peor ^^U· . Es absolutamente OHTEHDRAMA. Pero viene con una Fate enfadada sobre el escenario, si os sirve de algo~~~

Gracias por leer a pesar del tiempo que tardo en actualizar T_T· . Me sabe mal especialmente porque dudo mucho que os acordéis de la historia... XD (Lo cual es posible que me quite lectores, así que me perjudico a mí misma x_x·) Llevo desde anteayer intentando subir este capítulo, pero por algún motivo extraño no ha funcionado hasta hoy. Me daba error continuamente, primero al logear y después al subir el archivo del capítulo.

En fin, hasta aquí. El próximo capítulo ya está escrito, así que no tardaré mucho en subirlo X3 . Mejor será que empiece a escribir el siguiente UXD . Y ya puedo ver el final no tan a lo lejos... La verdad es que tengo ganas de terminar para poner en marcha un fic algo más oscuro que tengo en mente desde hace varios meses :P . Pero no quiero llevarlos a la vez porque me veo tardando el doble con cada actualización.

De nuevo, muchas gracias =D .

_**~Tifa**_


	5. Pista V: Stand there as I whisper

**Disclaimer:** No sé a quién pertenece _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_, pero desde luego, no a mí. _Eyes on Me_ es una canción de Faye Wong aparecida en el videojuego FF8, así como el nombre de _Galbadia_. Y la canción _Behind these hazel eyes_ es de Kelly Clarkson. Así que sólo soy poseedora de las tonterías que se me ocurren ^^·U .

Dicho esto...

* * *

**EYES ON ME**

* * *

**Pista V: Stand there as I whisper**

**

* * *

**

La música que sonaba a ritmo de jazz en el interior del local fue dando paso al silencio, al aplauso del público y posteriormente a un bullicio que llevaba a deducir que era hora de volver a casa.

Una joven de ojos azules se aproximó a paso ligero a las paredes que contenían todo ese ruido.

-¿Hayate?

-¡Yuuno! Estaba segura de que rondarías por aquí.

-Vengo siempre para que Nanoha no camine sola a casa.

-Qué considerado.

-¿Has visto? Todo un caballero.

-Un caballero que se peina como un pijo, pero sí.

Apoyado en una pared cercana a la puerta del Galbadia y con un dedo marcando la página del libro en la que se había quedado, Yuuno rió y decidió que no valía la pena contestar. Hayate siempre conseguía terminar con un comentario mordaz, de modo que era mejor no seguirle la corriente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Vienes a cantar?

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa, divertida.

-No, no. Reservo ese placer para el público del Carnegie Hall. He venido a ver a Nanoha, obviamente.

-Bueno, ya lo imaginaba –se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que preguntaba por ser amable.

La sonrisa de Hayate se esfumó con discreción.

-Está muy afectada por la desaparición de su amiga, ¿no?

De alguna manera, Yuuno se sintió atacado. No tanto por la pregunta como por la mirada expectante que su amiga tenía clavada en él. Ponía esa cara que tan bien conocía de saber más de lo que estaba diciendo, y de buscar más información de la que uno podía ofrecerle.

-No está muy bien, no.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Cerró el pesado libro con fuerza. Se separó de la pared y miró con seriedad a su amiga mientras ésta aguardaba la respuesta con algo de preocupación.

-Estoy bien.

Pasaron pocos segundos en silencio.

-Ah.

-Sí.

La conversación aparentemente vacía dio a su fin cuando la puerta del local se abrió con lentitud y ambos vieron a una Nanoha cabizbaja salir por ella. Pareció sorprendida al ver a Hayate, y forzó una sonrisa para las dos personas que habían acudido a buscarla.

-Vaya, con esa cara de muerta se nota que te lo pasas en grande en el trabajo –saludó su amiga.

Nanoha se esforzó por reírle la gracia. Llevaba todo el día y toda la noche pensando en Fate, en qué le debía de haber pasado. En lo mucho que echaba de menos notar sus ojos borgoñas posarse sobre ella cuando cantaba en el escenario.

Y no lograba desprenderse de ese sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Al final, decidió caminar hasta la vivienda de la cantante. Aunque conscientes de que era madrugada, Yuuno y Hayate no pusieron inconveniente. Además, en el fondo ellos también se sentían intrigados por descubrir qué había ocurrido. Y conocían a Nanoha lo suficiente para saber que era capaz de ponerse a aporrear la puerta hasta obtener respuesta, de modo que consideraron adecuado que hubiera alguien junto a ella que le impidiera montar una escena de ese calibre.

La casa de Fate ya era visible a lo lejos cuando Nanoha se percató de algo.

-Hay una luz encendida.

Aminoró el paso, y sus acompañantes hicieron lo propio hasta alcanzarla. Sólo se detuvieron cuando el edificio en cuestión se encontró apenas un par de metros delante de ellos.

-Hay luz, ¿verdad? –quiso asegurarse Nanoha- Y ruido.

-Música –apuntó Hayate-. Me extraña que los vecinos no hayan llamado a la policía.

Al notar el repentino afligimiento de la chica, Yuuno posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás segura de que ése es su piso? Tal vez te confundes y sea el de arriba, o el de abajo…

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza. Estaba segura de que se encontraba mirando en la dirección correcta. Contó los pisos de uno en uno para reafirmar su convencimiento.

-No me equivoco –musitó. Después emitió un largo suspiro cansado-. Vámonos a casa.

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que los otros dos trataban de decirle –que tal vez sería buena idea llamar al timbre para que pudieran hablar con Fate, o con quien fuera que se encontrara en el piso-, dio media vuelta y comenzó a deshacer los pasos que la habían llevado hasta allí.

* * *

Lo único que cubría su cuerpo en ese momento era un fino pijama. Llevaba el pelo suelto, más enredado que de costumbre a causa del ejercicio y sus pies descalzos ya se habían habituado al frío del suelo. Con la mano derecha mantenía un cepillo cerca de su boca, a modo de micrófono, mientras sentía que su garganta no daba más de sí.

-_**¡Swallow me then spit me out!**__ (¡Trágame, luego escúpeme!) __**¡For hating you I blame myself!**__(¡Me maldigo por odiarte!) __**¡Seeing you it kills me nooow!**__ (¡Verte me mata ahora!)_

Se detuvo al ver que su madre fruncía el entrecejo.

-…¿He hecho algo mal?

-La última nota –apuntó Precia-, prueba a hacerla más baja.

-_**¡Seeing you it kills me nooow!**_ –repitió, haciendo caso de la sugerencia.

No recordaba haber visto la sonrisa de la mujer después de la muerte de Alicia. Pero acababa de hacerlo. Acababa de sonreír con aprobación, mientras la miraba _a ella_. Eso le produjo una extraña y placentera sensación. Por una vez, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se había hecho la herida en la cabeza con la mesita de café. Todavía tenía las marcas de arañazos en ambos brazos. Pero desde que había encontrado una oportunidad para canalizar sus sentimientos, todo eso había perdido importancia. Y su madre parecía comprenderla en cierta medida, lo cual la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

La mañana del día anterior, Precia había aparecido con su mala cara de costumbre, anunciando que había conseguido que un productor musical aceptara presenciar una actuación de _Alicia_. En primera instancia, Fate se había negado en rotundo al simple hecho de salir de su habitación, pero todo cambió al escuchar cierta canción en la radio. Extrañamente, sintió que podía llegar a sentir la música. Que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea haber pisado un escenario cuando no era a ella a quien le correspondía hacerlo.

Si, desde algún lejano lugar, su hermana Alicia podía verla, tal vez no se sentía tan decepcionada como siempre había creído.

Ahora se encontraba ensayando en presencia de su madre la actuación que podría llevarla a entrar en el mundo de la música de una vez por todas. Nunca antes había cantado una pieza con tanta fuerza. Si era capaz de superar su vergüenza y actuar como debía delante de un local lleno de gente –aunque el Galbadia no siempre estaba lleno de personas especialmente interesadas por la música–, y lo más importante, delante del productor, probablemente la relación con su madre iría a mejor. Y ella ganaría algo de autoestima.

No obstante, el verdadero motivo por el cual quería llevar a cabo una actuación que dejara atrás todas las que había hecho antes era que deseaba cantarle a Nanoha lo que sentía, el daño que le había hecho. Se sentía traicionada y despechada. Y eso era todo lo que podía hacer para obtener algún tipo de satisfacción, o de venganza. Quería ver la cara de la chica al escuchar sus palabras.

No creía que en ningún momento la castaña hubiera pretendido herir sus sentimientos. Pero tampoco los había tenido en cuenta. Y ahora ella estaba hecha trizas. Por lo tanto, se consideraba con el derecho, al menos, de expresarse.

Precia había acordado con el productor musical que éste acudiría al Galbadia en un par de noches. Así que ambas pusieron todo su empeño en que la actuación fuera perfecta. Durante esos días, Fate ni siquiera tuvo que discutir con su madre para que le permitiera quedarse en casa en lugar de volver al local.

En ese momento, lo importante era ensayar hasta que todo saliera a la perfección.

* * *

Yuuno y Hayate tomaron asiento en la mesa más cercana al centro del escenario, aquella que Nanoha siempre escogía antes de trabajar como camarera. Pocos minutos después, la susodicha apareció corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ellos.

-¡Está aquí! –exclamó, jadeando- ¡Fate ha venido!

El rubio se levantó de su silla y puso las manos sobre los hombros de la chica, tratando de calmarla.

-Respira –sugirió-. ¿La has visto?

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

-No; me lo ha dicho el jefe.

-Eso es buena señal -indicó él-. Si se encontraba mal, se ha recuperado. Sea como sea, podrás hablar con ella.

-No… -la mirada de Nanoha se ensombreció ligeramente- Tú no lo entiendes. No sé si voy a poder.

Salió corriendo en la misma dirección por la que había venido.

-Al menos podría haber preguntado si queríamos alguna bebida –resopló Hayate. En realidad, trataba de eliminar lo incómodo de la situación.

Yuuno no la escuchó. Tomó asiento de nuevo, con la mirada perdida, y emitió un suspiro de resignación. Comenzaba a sentir dolor de estómago.

Diversos cantantes habituales en el local actuaron esa noche, durante un par de horas. Para una gran parte del público fue una sorpresa que se anunciara por el micrófono el regreso de Alicia, una joven que hacía exactamente una semana había dejado de acudir a su actuación de cada noche.

Para Nanoha no hubo sorpresa alguna. Llevaba toda la jornada siendo víctima de los nervios, tropezando con los largos manteles de las mesas y dejando caer bebidas sobre los clientes. Incluso así, sintió cómo se desestabilizaba repentinamente al escuchar el anuncio de la aparición de Fate.

Al fin, lo que llevaba toda la noche esperando. No, no toda la noche. Una semana entera. Y no tenía forma de saber si se encontraba tan descompuesta por el hecho de no haber sabido de ella durante tantos días, o bien porque no sabía cómo actuar ahora que al fin volvería a verla.

Comenzaron a sonar unos acordes de guitarra. Marcaban un compás lento.

La rubia apareció en el escenario y todos los presentes se pararon a mirarla dos veces. No parecía ella misma.

La siempre discreta y esquiva Alicia hoy parecía una persona completamente distinta. Entró con el ceño fruncido, a paso decidido, con un aspecto que distaba de todo con lo que había parecido ser anteriormente. El máximo culpable era un vestido escandaloso, con vuelo, negro, con decoraciones blancas en contraste. Largo hasta el inicio de las rodillas. Y un corsé que no parecía precisamente adecuado para cantar.

Nanoha se quedó largos segundos observándola con la boca abierta, hasta que un cliente llamó su atención y ella estuvo apunto de tirarle la bandeja por encima a causa de un tropiezo.

_**Seems like just yesterday **__(Parece que fue ayer)_

_**You were a part of me**__ (Cuando eras una parte de mí)_

_**I used to stand so tall**__ (Solía ser tan orgullosa)_

_**I used to be so strong**__ (Solía ser tan fuerte)_

Yuuno observó desde su asiento el espectáculo que comenzaba a desarrollarse sobre el escenario. Mientras, sentía cómo el dolor en su estómago iba en incremento.

Fate continuó cantando suavemente, con la boca muy cerca del micrófono, el cual estaba siendo rodeado por los largos dedos que asomaban a través de los agujeros de unos guantes oscuros.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía estar recordando algo.

_**Your arms around me tight**__ (Tus brazos rodeándome con fuerza)_

_**Everything, it felt so right**__ (Todo, me hacía sentir tan bien)_

_**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**__ (Irrompible, como si nada pudiera ir mal)_

Hayate, a un lado de Yuuno, no podía evitar sentirse espectadora a las puertas de la tragedia.

_**Now I can't breathe**__ (Ahora no puedo respirar)_

_**No, I can't sleep**__ (No, no puedo dormir)_

_**I'm barely hanging on**__ (Apenas me tengo en pie)_

La música insinuó un cambio repentino de ritmo. Así como Fate, que pisó fuerte con sus altas plataformas y abrió sus enormes ojos borgoñas.

La batería hizo acto de presencia.

_**Here I am, once again**__ (Aquí estoy, de nuevo)_

_**I'm torn into pieces**__ (Estoy hecha pedazos)_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**__ (No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir)_

_**Just thought you were the one**__ (Pensé que eras la indicada)_

Finalmente, ocurrió lo que se había venido avecinando desde el principio de la canción: Nanoha dejó caer la bandeja que tenía en sus manos con varias bebidas sobre ella. Notó que se quedaba clavada en el sitio al escuchar esa última frase saliendo por los labios de la rubia.

_**Broken up deep inside**__ (Rota por dentro)  
__**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**__ (Pero no verás las lágrimas que lloro)_

…Saliendo por sus labios, pero viniendo de mucho más adentro.

Por algún motivo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Sentía frío por todo el cuerpo y un calor sofocante en la cara. Sentía la necesidad de esconderse, alejarse de ese sonido. Sentía que debía permanecer allí, de pie, y escuchar hasta el final.

No sentía nada. El aire era tan pesado que ella no existía.

_**Behind these hazel eyes**__ (Tras estos ojos avellana)_

Los ojos verdes de Yuuno iban cambiando de dirección con nerviosismo según iba observando a su novia y a la cantante.

_**I told you everything**__ (Te lo conté todo)_

_**Opened up and let you in**__ (Me abrí y te dejé entrar)_

_**You made me feel alright**__ (Me hiciste sentir bien)_

_**For once in my life**__ (Por una vez en mi vida)_

Los presentes alternaban las miradas atónitas sobre el escenario con las de extrañeza que se intercambiaban entre ellos. La ausencia evidente de otros instrumentos aparte del piano que solía acompañar a _Alicia_ ponía en relevancia el hecho de que esa canción no era, ni sería jamás, jazz o un estilo similar. No era un tipo de música que sonase muy a menudo en el Galbadia.

_**Now all that's left of me**__ (Ahora todo lo que queda de mí)_

_**Is what I pretend to be**__ (Es todo lo que pretendo ser)_

_**So together, but so broken up inside**__ (Tan entera, pero tan rota por dentro)_

Fate miró a la torpe camarera de ojos violetas por primera vez en toda la noche. De reojo, porque no quería establecer contacto visual con ella.

De todos modos, Nanoha no se encontraba mirando en ese momento. Estaba recogiendo unos cristales del suelo mientras se disculpaba balbuceando a los clientes más cercanos.

_**'Cause I can't breathe**__ (Porque no puedo respirar)_

_**No, I can't sleep**__ (No, no puedo dormir)_

_**I'm barely hangin' on**__ (Apenas me tengo en pie)_

Necesitaba algún tipo de venganza, y eso era todo lo que podía conseguir. No era capaz de hacer daño a alguien; tan sólo de expresarse de ese modo. A su propio modo. Quería vengarse de la persona a la que más había llegado a querer.

Quería vengarse por haberla hecho sentir feliz. Hacía mucho que ella había renunciado a la felicidad, y aún así, jamás se había quejado. Aceptaba su vida tal y como era, aunque no fuera de su agrado. Se conformaba con lo que tenía. Entonces, ¿qué necesidad había de darle algo para después arrebatárselo sin contemplaciones? Porque eso era lo que la camarera del Galbadia le había hecho… y no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de hacerle saber el calvario que estaba viviendo. Lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

_**Here I am, once again**__ (Aquí estoy, de nuevo)_

Nanoha observó a la rubia desde la barra. Respiró hondo varias veces para evitar romper a llorar. La noche estaba siendo un desastre, y sus problemas con los clientes era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos.

Se sentía como una basura.

_**I'm torn into pieces**__ (Estoy hecha pedazos)_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**__ (No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir)_

_**Just thought you were the one**__ (Pensé que eras la indicada)_

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, la camarera no habría sabido contestar por qué se encontraba en ese estado de ansiedad.

_**Broken up deep inside**__ (Rota por dentro)  
__**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**__ (Pero no verás las lágrimas que lloro)_

Pero Yuuno, sentado a varios metros de ella, lograba hacerse una idea bastante acertada.

_**Behind these hazel eyes**__ (Tras estos ojos avellana)_

Si alguien, probablemente dos personas, estaban sufriendo a causa de esa situación, significaba que algo fallaba. Él no quería ser cómplice del dolor de una persona.

Eso pensaba mientras veía a la rubia que parecía desangrarse sobre el escenario.

_**Swallow me then spit me out**__ (Trágame, luego escúpeme)_

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que la cantante buscó con la mirada a Nanoha. Se obligó a dirigirle una mirada clara, sin un atisbo de duda o de inseguridad. Que supiera a quién iba dedicada su canción… una vez más.

_**For hating you, I blame**__**myself**__ (Me maldigo por odiarte)_

Su voz sonó cargada de rabia. Alguien aplaudió y chilló desde el fondo de la sala para animarla.

_**Seeing you it kills me now**__ (Verte ahora me mata)_

Nanoha dio un respingo mientras sentía que la mirada borgoña la inmovilizaba.

Yuuno bebió un largo trago antes de decidirse.

El chico se puso en pie e ignoró por completo a Hayate cuando ésta quiso saber adónde se dirigía.

Nanoha, con la mirada fija sobre el escenario, no se percató de la cercanía de su novio hasta que él habló con voz alta y clara.

-Tenemos que hablar.

_**No, I don't cry on the outside**__ (No, no lloro por fuera)_

A la castaña le costó enormemente dirigir su mirada hacia él. Cuando por fin fue consciente de lo que le había pedido, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

_**Anymore...**__ (Nunca más…)_

Yuuno la llevó hacia el fondo del local, en un lateral cercano a la puerta, para que la música quedara lo más lejos posible.

Fate frunció el ceño al ver tan alejada a la pareja. Lo único que quedaba dentro de su campo de visión era la espalda del chico. Su frustración se dejó notar en su voz. Y no pudo evitar sentir un tremendo odio hacia los dos.

Ellos, la parejita feliz. Ella, la estúpida que se había hecho ilusiones.

_**Here I am, once again**__ (Aquí estoy, de nuevo)_

-¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber Nanoha, levemente más calmada ahora que su atención no estaba centrada en el escenario.

_**I'm torn into pieces**__ (Estoy hecha pedazos)_

-Nanoha, yo…

Se llevó la mano al mentón y miró hacia el suelo durante unos segundos. Estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer, llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en ello. Y sabía que en realidad le estaría facilitando las cosas a la que todavía era su novia.

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**__ (No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir)_

-¿Estás bien?

Él la miró directamente al escuchar su voz, con unos ojos verdes preocupados.

_**Just thought you were the one**__ (Pensé que eras la indicada)_

-Tenemos que dejarlo. Esto empieza a no tener sentido.

Nanoha abrió unos ojos como platos. No esperaba esa noticia. La situación con Yuuno había mejorado bastante desde hacía un tiempo. Disfrutaba de su compañía, y era consciente del cariño que sentía hacia él. Aunque también sabía que había desaparecido cualquier rastro de pasión.

Extrañamente, fue como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Notó algo de alivio unos segundos antes de mentalizarse de que era una persona horrible por ello.

_**Broken up deep inside**__ (Rota por dentro)_

Una vez más durante esa noche, sintió ganas de llorar. El rubio tenía razón; la relación no era ni mucho menos como al principio, y era evidente que había llegado a punto muerto.

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**__ (Pero no verás las lágrimas que lloro)_

Había bajado la mirada al suelo mientras pensaba en todo eso. Cuando volvió a alzarla, dispuesta a dirigirle unas palabras a Yuuno, se sorprendió al percatarse de que él miraba hacia el escenario con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños.

_**Behind these hazel eyes**__ (Tras estos ojos avellana)_

No tenía claro qué debía decir. Tal vez el chico veía los sentimientos de Nanoha con más claridad que ella misma. Pero no parecía dispuesto a reprocharle nada.

-Lo siento mucho –musitó ella.

Yuuno dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la chica justo cuando ella echaba a caminar a paso ligero lejos de allí, hasta llegar a los servicios de mujeres.

_**Here I am, once again**__ (Aquí estoy, de nuevo)_

Fate clavó sus ojos en Nanoha hasta que volvió a perderla de vista.

_**I'm torn into pieces**__ (Estoy hecha pedazos)_

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en ella. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios: Fate la odiaba, y Yuuno debería hacerlo. Tenía todo el derecho. Nanoha también se odiaba a sí misma. Sentía el pecho lleno de inquietud, ansiedad, ¿angustia?

Respiró hondo. Trató de tranquilizarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. Tenía que analizar la situación, verla de otro modo.

O, al menos, verla.

Fate la odiaba, probablemente por el hecho de no haberle explicado que tenía novio, a juzgar por la ocasión en que le presentó al chico. Aunque ellas nunca habían llegado a mantener una relación amorosa.

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**__ (No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir)_

Pero tampoco podía negar que lo que sentía por la rubia sobrepasaba cualquier sentimiento de amistad. Tal vez Fate también se había dado cuenta y se había hecho ilusiones con ello.

Por lo tanto, era posible que para Yuuno la situación fuera evidente. Al igual que lo era para Hayate, aunque ella hubiera pretendido esquivar los comentarios con segundas de su amiga. Era mucho más feliz esquivando una situación tan complicada, pero a causa de su comportamiento ahora se la encontraba de cara. Sin posibilidad de evasión.

Yuuno siempre la había apoyado en los malos momentos. Se trataba de la persona ajena a la familia de sangre que más tiempo había pasado con ella. Era quien mejor la conocía.

_**Just thought you were the one**__ (Pensé que eras la indicada)_

Probablemente se trataba de las dos personas a las que más quería, y les había hecho daño a ambas. Por ser demasiado egoísta, por no pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hacía, por querer ser feliz sin pensar en el bienestar de los que se preocupaban por ella.

_**Broken up deep inside**__ (Rota por dentro)_

¿Por qué se había sentido aliviada después de que Yuuno rompiera con ella? ¿Acaso en el fondo había visto la oportunidad perfecta para estar con Fate sin tener que preocuparse de nada?

En ese preciso momento se percató de que, incluso tratando de analizar la situación fríamente, era una persona horrible. Se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando. Se merecía perder a Yuuno y a Fate al mismo tiempo. Porque lo que ellos, ambos, merecían, era una persona mejor a su lado…

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**__ (Pero no verás las lágrimas que lloro)_

Su espalda resbaló por la superficie de madera hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y dejó que las lágrimas que tanto había estado aguantando comenzaran a caer libremente.

_**Behind these hazel eyes**__ (Tras estos ojos avellana)_

El público le dedicó a la cantante los aplausos más enérgicos que jamás le habían regalado. Ella sonrió de medio lado, agradecida, y dedicó diversas reverencias a los presentes. Después bajó del escenario y se dirigió a su madre.

-Debo admitirlo, Alicia –Precia se acercó a ella, sus labios casi esbozando una sonrisa-. Has estado espléndida. Si el productor es quien creo haber visto, estoy segura de que le has encantado.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía liberada, de algún modo, pero en su cuerpo reinaba una sensación agridulce. No había visto a Nanoha después de que se fuera a hablar con Yuuno. Y éste había salido del local tras la charla.

-Vámonos a casa –pidió la chica.

Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. Quería salir de allí en cuanto antes. Tal vez, de esa manera, todo lo que le hacía daño se quedaría encerrado en el Galbadia, lejos de donde pretendía estar en una buena temporada. Al menos, si las cosas con el productor musical iban bien.

* * *

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

**

**Notas de la que no merece ser llamada autora: **

Llevo tanto sin subir nada por aquí (pese a que este capítulo ya estaba escrito _en sucio_; sólo necesitaba un repaso a fondo), que no merezco que nadie me lea, ni reviews ni nada, y soy consciente T_T·Uu . No obstante, os pido opiniones si llegáis a leerlo... y os doy mil gracias U_U· . La verdad es que me cuesta mucho publicar fics porque no creo tener la imaginación necesaria para desarrollar las historias... ^^·U Pero si a alguien le gusta, me doy por satisfecha (más o menos, ya que sigue sin gustarme a mí misma... XD).

Ejem... Ha pasado mucho tiempo, espero que todos y todas estéis bien =DU . Podría dar mil excusas sobre por qué no he actualizado hasta ahora, podría deciros que me he dedicado a escribir intentos de novelas para concursos, que mis prácticas de Periodismo se han comido media vida... Pero lo cierto es que podría haber escrito al menos dos o tres capítulos desde mi larga época de inactividad +_+· . Así queeee... no puedo más que disculparme, y desear veros en el próximo capítulo U_U· .


End file.
